<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sous le casque by seisakumart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413221">Sous le casque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seisakumart/pseuds/seisakumart'>seisakumart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seisakumart/pseuds/seisakumart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunsel semble avoir des choses à cacher, Zack semble vouloir découvrir ce que c'est... et Génésis se fait toujours un plaisir de venir foutre la merde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Kunsel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je n'ai aucune idée d'où cette histoire va bien pouvoir aller ! *auteur en roue libre* x)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  A une heure de la nuit plus qu'avancée, Zack revenait tout juste d'une affectation. Crevé, poisseux et malodorant après être tombé dans un marais sur le chemin du retour, il n'était pas fâché d'enfin rentrer. Raclant des pieds dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'immeuble où se trouvaient les logements de fonction du SOLDAT, le jeune 2nd classe poussa un râle puissant ou fatigue, énervement et libération se mêlaient : il venait enfin d'atteindre son appartement.<br/>
Alors qu'il enfonçait la clé dans sa serrure, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, puis la porte d'à côté s'ouvrit avec violence, laissant apparaître son voisin en débardeur, caleçon... et casque d'uniforme. </p><p>— Zack ! T'es enfin rentré ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix soulagée. </p><p>— Euh... ouais ? </p><p>— Où tu étais ? On a appris que ta mission avait été un succès, mais depuis, plus de nouvelle, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  </p><p>Confus et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi son voisin s'inquiétait à ce point pour lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il se gratta la tête, cherchant quoi répondre.  </p><p>— Euh, je...euh... mon téléphone est foutu, je suis tombé dans un marais et... </p><p>Il s'interrompit, scrutant de plus près le casqué, l'air perplexe.  </p><p>— Qu... quoi ? Pourquoi tu me reluques comme ça ?  </p><p>— … </p><p>— Zack ? Tu deviens flippant mec, dis quelque chose ! </p><p>Le brun se frotta le menton. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, redoutant un peu de se planter. </p><p>— …Kunsel ? finit-il par demander, mal assuré. </p><p>— Ouais ? répondit l'intéressé. </p><p>— Aaah ! Alors comme ça c'est toi qui habites à côté !  </p><p>Le dit Kunsel afficha une grimace à mi-chemin entre consternation et sidération.  </p><p>— Dis, tu te fous de moi là ? </p><p>— Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? </p><p>— Mais enfin ! Ça fait quatre mois que je suis dans ce logement, presque tous les matins on se dit bonjour en sortant !! s'exclama son collègue. A qui tu croyais répondre pendant tout ce temps ? </p><p>— Ben... à un voisin poli ? répondit-il. Désolé mec. </p><p>— Je le crois pas ! Je sais que t'es pas un as de l'attention... mais quand même ! </p><p>Atterré, il voulut plaquer une main contre son front, mais celle-ci se heurta à la visière de son casque dans un bruit mat.  </p><p>                                                                                                                « PONK » </p><p>— Aie ! </p><p>Zack pinça les lèvres, il parvint à se retenir une demi-seconde avant pouffer sans aucune retenue à la tête de son ami. </p><p>— C'est ça, fous-toi de moi en plus, grogna Kunsel, de plus en plus vexé. </p><p>— désolé, désolé. </p><p>Le brun leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.  </p><p>— Plus sérieusement, poursuivit-il, je veux bien admettre que je ne lui pas la personne la plus attentive au monde, mais avoue que te reconnaître, c'est pas évident ! Tu portes toujours ton casque et... </p><p>— Pourtant, tu me reconnais au boulot ! coupa le jeune homme.  </p><p>— Euh... En général, ouais, parce que je sais plus ou moins ou je peux te trouver, mais je mentirais si je te disais que je ne m'étais pas plusieurs fois planté de personne, avoua le brun avec un sourire d'excuse. </p><p>— De mieux en mieux. </p><p>— Tu sais, si tu enlevais ton casque on n'en serait pas là ! </p><p>Sans prévenir, il tendit une main vers son ami pour lui retirer l'objet de la tête. Surpris, Kunsel esquiva à la vitesse d'une anguille.  </p><p>— Mais restes tranquille, allons ! fit Zack, tentant une nouvelle fois de se saisir de l'équipement. </p><p>— Rêve ! Tu... tu ne me toucheras pas avec tes mains tout droit sorties d'un marais ! </p><p>— Tss ! Okay , alors enlève le toi-même, intima le brun.  </p><p>Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit, mais de toute évidence son ami n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui obéir.  </p><p>— Et alors ? tu l'enlèves ou non ? s'impatienta le 2nd classe. Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu le portes encore à cette heure... et dans cette tenue ?! D'habitude, c'est le corps qu'on couvre en priorité avant de sortir de chez soi, pas la tête, fit-il remarquer, glissant ses yeux vers le caleçon de son ami.  </p><p>— Je... Je... </p><p>Kunsel, pris au piège, ne trouva aucune explication à fournir à son voisin, il resta planté sur le pas de sa porte, une main fermement agrippée à son casque et l'autre essayant bien trop tard de masquer son sous vêtement. <br/>
Zack soupira.  </p><p>— Non mais je vois ce que c'est, t'as des complexes en fait ! </p><p>— Mais non, je... </p><p>— C'est bon, pas la peine de nie, poursuivit-il. Ça arrive à tout le monde de complexer, moi même quand j'étais ado, j'avais... </p><p>— Zack ! Coupa kunsel. Arrête de délirer, je n'ai aucun complexe, d'accord ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis plutôt agréable à regarder ! </p><p>Désireux de prouver ses dires, le jeune homme souleva l'avant de son casque, révélant un visage fin, pâle, un nez droit légèrement parsemé de taches de rousseur et des yeux émeraude en amande. <br/>
Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'accoutumer à la lumière avant de froncer les sourcils alors que son regard se reportait sur son ami.  </p><p>— Alors, satisfait ? déclara-t-il. </p><p>Surpris, Zack ouvrit la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte. N'ayant jusqu'à présent jamais spéculé sur l'apparence que pouvait bien avoir son ami il n'avait aucune attente particulière, et pourtant... </p><p>— Wow... Je t'imaginais pas comme ça, lâcha-t-il. Je veux dire, non pas que je t'ai déjà imaginé, hein, mais SI JAMAIS j'avais dû t'imaginer, t'aurais pas été comme ça ! </p><p>— Ah ! répondit Kunsel, préférant ne pas demander si c'était positif ou négatif. Enfin bref, en tout cas tu vois, je n'ai pas de complexe et je n'ai rien à cacher, satisfait ? </p><p>Le seconde classe fronça les sourcils, il sentait qu'il venait de se faire avoir quelque part, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver où.  </p><p>— Euh... oui, commença-t-il avec prudence. Je suppose que... hey, mais non, attends une minute !! </p><p>— Qu.. Quoi ? </p><p>— Non, je ne suis pas satisfait ! Ok, je suis content de savoir enfin à quoi tu ressembles... mais le casque ? </p><p>— Eh ben quoi le casque ? Tu vois ce qui se cache dessous, non ? </p><p>Une goutte de sueur de sueur roula alors du front du jeune homme jusqu'au bout de son nez.  </p><p>— Ouais, j'ai vu... mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais avec vissé sur la tête, avoue que c'est quand même bizarre. </p><p>Une fois encore, le brun tendit le bras en direction de l'objet et se heurta de nouveau à une esquive. </p><p>— Bon sang, Zack ! Au lieu de te préoccuper de ça, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton odeur, tu sens l'égout ! </p><p>Le brun baissa les yeux vers son uniforme recouvert de vase.  </p><p>— Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il. J'ai dû m'habituer à l'od... </p><p>                                                                                                                 « CLAC »</p><p>Coupé en pleine phrase par le bruit, le seconde classe releva la tête pour se rendre compte que son voisin de palier venait tout simplement de battre en retraite dans son appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui.  </p><p>— On dirait que j'me suis fait avoir quand même en fin de compte, commenta-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>Il pénétra à son tour chez lui et fonça directement prendre une bonne douche, se jurant que d'une façon ou d'une autre il trouverait bien ce que Kunsel lui cache. </p><p>Au même moment chez ce dernier, le jeune membre du SOLDAT de retour dans son lit grimaçait, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte vérifier que son ami était bien rentré ? Non seulement il ne savait même pas qu’ils étaient voisins, mais en plus, à tous les coups il allait revenir à la charge avec cette histoire de casque.   </p><p>— Foutu casque ! pesta-t-il, donnant une pichenette dedans. Je suis le premier qui aimerait pouvoir l'enlever...  </p><p>À suivre </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On va pas se mentir, j'ai ramé comme jamais ! Trois fois... TROIS FOIS j'ai dû l'écrire ce chapitre, mon ordinateur ayant décidé 2 fois de suite de corrompre le fichier ;o; </p><p>Du coup, j'avoue tout, j'en avais tellement marre, j'ai un peu bâclé l'écriture et j'ai relu par dessus la jambe ^^"<br/>je ne veux plus voir ce chapitre maudit xD </p><p>bref... enjoy ? x)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dès qu'il ouvrit un œil, Kunsel soupira. Il était épuisé, cela faisait plus d’un mois maintenant qu'il vivait greffé à son casque. Cette affaire commençait à traîner en longueur, usant ses nerfs et limant un peu plus sa patience chaque seconde. </p><p>De plus, il avait fallu que cette mésaventure lui arrive un jour spécial : celui où il avait enfin décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se déclarer à son voisin de palier !  </p><p>— Pff, j'aurais dû lui dire la veille de mon départ pour cette foutue mission, grogna-t-il en y repensant. Maintenant c'est foutu, hors de question de me déclarer dans cet état... Oh, et puis hors de question de me déclarer tout court, d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-il, toujours vexé. </p><p>Que le brun ne se soit jamais aperçu qu'ils étaient voisins le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, lui qui avait habilement manœuvré pendant des semaines pour obtenir ce logement.  </p><p>Il soupira de désolation, quel naïf avait-il été de penser que les choses s’engageaient bien, de penser que durant ces quatre mois, les politesses quasi-quotidiennes échangées sur le palier aient pu faire partie d’un petit jeu de séduction entre eux.  </p><p>— Je me suis jamais autant planté de ma vie… Quel idiot ! </p><p>Kunsel jeta un œil à son réveil, celui-ci n’allait pas tarder à sonner. En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait profité de son lit jusqu’à la dernière seconde, mais dans ces conditions, rester couché sans pouvoir pleinement en profiter le fatiguait plus qu’autre chose. Aussi, il se redressa en position assise et la visière de son casque lui retomba devant les yeux si vite qu’il sursauta.  </p><p>— La journée commence bien… </p><p>En grommelant, il se leva et se traîna jusqu’à la salle de bain, espérant pouvoir évacuer sa mauvaise humeur en même temps que l’eau de la douche. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, dans l’appartement d’à côté, Zack, en vrac, emmêlé dans un fouillis de draps et de couvertures, remuait au hasard son bras droit – seule partie de son corps à dépasser du lit – dans l’espoir d’atteindre le radio-réveil. L’objet sonnait depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes et le son aigu qu’il produisait commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ne parvenant décidément pas à mettre la main dessus, le jeune homme dû toutefois se résigner à émerger de sous sa forteresse de tissu pour enfin le faire taire.  </p><p>Poussant un long soupir de contentement il s’étira de tout son long, puis bailla plusieurs fois de suite avant de se lever. Nu comme un ver, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain où il se planta face au miroir surplombant l’évier.  </p><p>— Outch, dur ! adressa-t-il à l’attention de son reflet. </p><p>Avec les plis des draps encore imprimés sur une joue et surtout ses cheveux, arrangés en une espèce de masse désordonnée ressemblant à s’y méprendre à un hérisson crevé, le brun avait connu des réveils plus glorieux.  </p><p>Affichant une grimace, il fit rouler une mèche entre ses doigts, se demandant comment arranger ce foutoir. Il avisa ensuite un coup d’œil au temps qui lui restait pour se préparer avant de revenir face au miroir.  </p><p>— ok, déclara-t-il, frappant dans ses mains. Challenge accepted !  </p><p> </p><p>Trente minutes, une demi-bouteille de spray coiffant et deux peignes plus tard, Zack était enfin parvenu à quelque chose.  </p><p>Hé ! C'est plutôt cool ! </p><p>Satisfait du résultat, il attrapa son téléphone afin d’immortaliser son œuvre sous toutes coutures, bien décidé à la reproduire. Il venait tout juste de décider que désormais, ce serait son nouveau look. </p><p>Jetant par la suite un nouveau coup d’œil à l’heure, il sauta dans son uniforme et avala un petit pain en quatrième vitesse tout en enfilant ses chaussures.  </p><p>— Pfiou ! Pile dans les temps !  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin prêts pour se rendre à la tour Shinra, c'est au même moment que les deux membres du SOLDAT sortirent de chez eux.  </p><p>— Hey Kunsel ! lança joyeusement Zack  </p><p>Pris au dépourvu et trop surpris par la nouvelle coiffure de son voisin, Kunsel en oublia sa résolution de ne plus lui adresser la parole pour un petit moment.  </p><p>— Que... qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? s'exclama-t-il. </p><p>— T'aime ? C'est classe hein ? </p><p>— Oui c’est… oui, bredouilla le casqué, ne sachant pas bien quoi en penser.  </p><p>— Merci mon pote, pourtant c’était pas gagné, tu aurais vu ma tête au réveil ! </p><p>Le brun combla en quelques pas l’écart le séparant de son ami. Alors qu’il tendait le bras pour le passer autour des épaules de son collègue, celui-ci eut un vif mouvement de recul. </p><p>— Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer dès le matin ! s’agaça Kunsel, sur les nerfs. </p><p>Dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, Zack, le sourcil haussé, fixa son ami.  </p><p>— Un problème ? </p><p>— Quoi, tu vas me dire que t’étais pas en train d’essayer de retirer mon casque, c’est ça ? </p><p>— OH ! C’est vrai, le casque ! Cette histoire m’était totalement sortie de la tête ! avoua le jeune homme avec un sourire d’excuse. </p><p>Kunsel roula des yeux, pensant qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire. </p><p>— Je suppose que je dois m’estimer heureux que tu te sois souvenu que j’étais ton voisin. </p><p>— Mais t’as fini de bouder ? Maintenant que je sais que c’est toi qui habites là je vais pas l’oublier, enfin. </p><p>Sur ces paroles, les deux collègues s’engagèrent côte à côte dans le couloir menant à l’escalier. Après une dizaine de mètres à marcher en silence, cette histoire de casque revient titiller l’esprit du brun.  </p><p>— Pour cette histoire de…, commença-t-il, désignant du doigt la tête de son ami. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe au juste ? </p><p>Crispé, Kunsel s’écarta vivement de Zack, venant racler la rambarde du couloir. </p><p>— Je ne vais pas essayer de te le retirer de force, promis. T’es pas obligé de raser les murs comme ça. Pour quel genre d’ami est-ce que tu me prends ? </p><p>— Le genre curieux ! répondit Kunsel, daignant tout de même arrêter de raser les murs. </p><p>— Je suis peut-être curieux, mais j’ai bien compris qu’il fallait pas que j’y touche. Je sais pas ce que tu planques là dessous, mais ça doit être sévère ! </p><p>— Il n’y a rien là dessous, Zack, et pour que ça reste comme ça, ce casque doit rester là où il est, toujours ! </p><p>— Donc, ça veut dire que quand tu l’enlèves… </p><p>— Je ne l’enlèves pas ! coupa Kunsel, catégorique. </p><p>Le brun stoppa.  </p><p>— Pas genre… jamais ? </p><p>— Non, jamais ! </p><p>— Même pas pour dormir ? </p><p>Kunsel roula des yeux.  </p><p>— Non, même pas pour dormir. </p><p>— Et pour la douche ? </p><p>— Je le garde aussi. </p><p>— Même quand il faut… </p><p>— Zack ! coupa de nouveau le jeune homme, exaspéré. C’est quelle partie de « jamais » que tu ne comprends pas au juste ? </p><p>— Hey, doucement, j’essaie juste de comprendre ! se défendit le seconde classe. J’imagine que t’es pas né avec, quand même, du coup... </p><p>— Un mois ! </p><p>— Quoi ? </p><p>— Ça fait un peu plus d’un mois que je l’ai vissé à la tête sans pouvoir le retirer…, lâcha Kunsel, regrettant aussitôt d’en avoir trop dit. </p><p>— Vissé… vraiment vissé ? s’enquit Zack, perdu. Est-ce que c’est un entraînement spécial ? </p><p>De plus en plus fatigué, son collègue ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, l’air dépité, avant d’accélérer le pas : avec tout ça, ils allaient se mettre en retard.  </p><p> </p><p>Arrivés à l’étage du soldat, les deux amis se séparèrent. Alors que Zack descendait de l’ascenseur, Kunsel, lui, poursuivit sa route vers le bureau du directeur. </p><p>Après un œil jeté sur son planning, le brun soupira : aucune affectation pour le moment. Loin de se laisser abattre, il entreprit de faire quelques accroupissements pour s’échauffer un peu en attendant mieux.  </p><p>— Un… deux… trois, commença-t-il ! Quatre, cinq... me demande quand même... six, sept… pourquoi il peut pas le retirer ce machin, huit… C’est frustrant, neuf, dix… cette histoire !! </p><p>— Un problème, Zack ? </p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun s’emmêla les pinceaux dans ses squats en entendant son nom et tomba en arrière sur les fesses.  </p><p>— Angeal ! s’exclama-t-il. </p><p>Il se redressa en vitesse, épousseta son pantalon pour la forme, avant d’offrir un grand sourire à son mentor.  </p><p>— J’ai dû me tromper, ça à l’air d’aller visiblement. fit le dit Angeal, rassuré. </p><p>— Oh, moi je pète la forme ! C’est plutôt Kunsel qui m’inquiète. </p><p>— Kunsel ? </p><p>— Un 2nd classe comme moi, un bon gars un peu je sais tout, mais sympa ! Il est pas dans son assiette en ce moment, un problème avec son casque : il dit qu’il a pas pu le retirer depuis un mois au moins.  </p><p>Avant qu’Angeal n’ait pu emmètre la moindre opinion sur le sujet, une voix se fit entendre à quelques mètres d’eux. </p><p>— Un 2nd classe qui refuse de retirer son casque, hein ? </p><p>Ayant malgré lui laissé traîner une oreille dans la conversation, Génésis, assis sur un banc, referma son exemplaire de Loveless, comme il tournait la tête vers les deux hommes. </p><p>— Ça te dis quelque chose, Gen’ ? demanda Angeal, légèrement piqué par la curiosité. </p><p>— Rien du tout ! </p><p>Le roux avait répondu si vite et avec un sourire si large que personne n’aurait pu y croire une seconde.  </p><p>— Génésis ? </p><p>Cette fois c’était Sephiroth, assis à côté de lui, qui s’en mêlait. </p><p>— Bon… peut-être que je sais effectivement quelque chose, admit-il. Et peut-être qu’il était en mission avec moi quand… « le drame » est arrivé, poursuivit-il, à deux doigts d’éclater de rire. </p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, Kunsel, de retour de sa brève entrevue, sortait de l’ascenseur. En route pour la salle de réunion, son sang se glaça lorsqu’il aperçut Zack en en compagnie de Génésis… Et si son supérieur lui déballait tout ? Une gigantesque alarme s’enclencha dans le cerveau du jeune homme qui, sans réfléchir, fondit vers eux en hurlant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les personnages sont en roue libre, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, j'ai perdu le contrôle xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans la tête de Kunsel, il n’y avait plus ni SOLDAT, ni supérieurs, ni lieu de travail, juste cet homme à quelques mètres de lui qu’il devait faire taire à tout prix. Non seulement il savait pour le casque, mais pire que cela, il avait découvert que le 2nd classe en pinçait sévèrement pour Zack.  </p>
<p>Quasiment arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune homme se jeta sur lui, bras tendus en avant. Manque de chance pour lui, Génésis, SOLDAT 1st classe, avait de très bons réflexes, il l’esquiva sans peine, le laissant basculer à pleine vitesse. Dans son inévitable chute et à la stupéfaction générale, Kunsel, au lieu de tendre les bras devant lui pour amortir le choc, les plaqua sur sa tête. En conséquence, il s’écrasa comme une crêpe, face contre terre, son casque émettant un bruit sourd de cloche en heurtant lourdement le sol. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oups ! Eh bien je crois qu’on peut dire qu’il est sonné ! commenta Génésis, retenant avec peine l’envie de rire à sa propre blague. </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Génésis…, soupira Sephiroth lui donnant un coup de coude alors qu’il se penchait vers le 2nd classe toujours à terre, pour le retourner sur le dos.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel, ça va ? s’enquit Zack, relevant la visière du casque de son ami.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Hmmm...</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Eh ben tu t’es pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>raté… si tu te voyais ! lui annonça le brun.</span></span></span></p>
<p>En heurtant le sol la tête la première, le nez du jeune homme, en première ligne, avait tout pris. Complètement écrasé par l’impact, il saignait abondamment et avait commencé à enfler, obligeant le casqué à respirer par la bouche.  </p>
<p>Sephiroth, fut le premier à réagir, il ouvrit une fiole de potion en vitesse, puis la tendit à Kunsel, lequel l’accepta avec reconnaissance.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>D’où tu la sors cette potion ? questionna alors Génésis, balayant de haut en bas l’uniforme sans poches de son ami.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Le général haussa les épaules, énigmatique. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Est-ce que je te demande d’où tu sors ton exemplaire de Loveless, moi ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oh, tu devrais ! C’est une très bonne question.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Sans aucun égard pour le pauvre Kunsel qui se remettait doucement, Génésis l’enjamba pour se rapprocher de son collègue aux cheveux argentés.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tu vois, poursuivit-il, son livre à la main. Il se trouve que dans ma…</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ? coupa soudainement une voix sévère, derrière eux.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Lazard, directeur du SOLDAT, observait l’élite de ses employés, l’air perplexe.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>C’est à dire que c’est un peu confus, monsieur, répondit Sephiroth.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Il a glissé, chef ! ajouta Génésis d’une voix moqueuse, pointant Kunsel du menton.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Le désigné, un peu étourdi, se redressa en position assise. La douleur et le gonflement de son nez avaient disparus, ne restaient plus que les traînées de sang à essuyer et il serait de nouveau présentable.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Zack, vas donc au vestiaire l’aider à nettoyer tout ça, conseilla Angeal.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Il tapota gentiment l’épaule de son protégé qui approuva d’un signe de tête.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Allez, viens mon pote on va te retirer tout ça.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Le brun tira son ami par le bras pour le relever, puis l’entraîna sans attendre. Derrière lui, le casqué abandonna sa fiole de potion vide, laquelle roula jusqu’aux pieds d’Angeal. Le première classe la ramassa, y jeta un œil et fronça les sourcils.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Sephiroth</span></span></span><span><span><span>? C’est nouveau ces potions ? s’enquit-il. L’étiquette m’a l’air différente des potions standards.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Hum, fais voir ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>L’intéressé récupéra le flacon pour l’examiner de plus près. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oh ! Effectivement, c’est une des nouvelles potions expérimentales ! Elles sont</span></span></span> <span><span><span>censées soigner plus efficacement… Il semblerait que ça fonctionne plutôt bien ? Son nez était plutôt bien remis lorsque ton protégé l’a emmené… non ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>Angeal acquiesça et ne put s’empêcher de remarquer l’air soulagé de son ami devant son hochement de tête.  </p>
<p>Lazard, en revanche affichait une expression soucieuse.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Faites voir ce flacon ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>Sephiroth le lui tendit, sentant une légère anxiété revenir.  </p>
<p>Le directeur du SOLDAT examina attentivement l’objet et soupira.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Un problème, monsieur ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>À vrai dire, oui, c’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je suis là, annonça-t-il, agitant le flacon vide. Il semblerait qu’un lot altéré d’une vingtaine de fioles de la nouvelle formule aient atterri ici, je comptais les intercepter avant que quiconque n’ait pu s’en servir mais… visiblement j’arrive trop tard. Je vais devoir envoyer un message groupé à l’ensemble des membres du SOLDAT, leur dire de ne pas utiliser les potions de cette série !</span></span></span></p>
<p>À ces mots, il dégaina son téléphone et envoya le message en un rien de temps. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Donc, cette potion-là</span></span></span> <span><span><span>est…, commença Sephiroth, se sentant responsable et inquiet.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Son numéro de série fait partie</span></span></span> <span><span><span>de celles en question, oui.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais Kunsel l’a prise, cette potion, s’exclama Angeal, que va-t-il lui arriver ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne lui arrivera rien de grave, il est en sécurité ici, il va juste avoir l’air disons… très éméché durant plusieurs heures, une bonne journée de repos et tout rentrera dans l’ordre. Estimons-nous heureux que l’incident se soit produit ici et non au cours d’une mission.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Les trois amis acquiescèrent, regardant le directeur poursuivre son chemin au pas de course vers la salle de réunion.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Et alors, souffle un coup Seph’, il va s’en sortir le petit 2nd classe, il va juste être un peu bourré, fit Génésis, retournant à son livre, comme si de rien était.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tiens d’ailleurs, je vais aller prévenir Zack, annonça Angeal, qu’il ne s’inquiète pas trop du comportement de Kunsel.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oh,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>je suis curie…</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Non gen</span></span></span><span><span><span>’</span></span></span><span><span><span>, tu ne viens pas avec moi ! l’arrêta le brun. Kunsel</span></span></span> <span><span><span>à jeun a</span></span></span> <span><span><span>déjà l’air d’avoir une sacrée dent contre toi… alors bourré, ça pourrait vite déraper.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tsss, tu n’es</span></span></span> <span><span><span>vraiment pas drôle, mon pauvre ‘geal</span></span></span><span><span><span>!</span></span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>L’intéressé roula des yeux et tourna les talons sans prendre la peine de répondre à son ami. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <br/>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Au même moment dans les vestiaires, Zack, serviette humide en main essuyait du mieux qu’il pouvait le visage d’un Kunsel de moins en moins coopératif.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais enfin, arrête de bouger comme ça ! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>Non content de systématiquement tourner la tête dans le sens opposé ou le brun venait poser sa serviette, le patient récalcitrant commença à glousser comme une dinde.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oulah</span></span></span><span><span><span>… </span></span></span><span><span><span>mec, on dirait bien que cette chute t’as un peu détraqué la cafetière, on ferait mieux d’aller te faire ausculter.</span></span></span></p>
<p>En réponse, le jeune homme vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son ami en ricanant bêtement.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>J’ai chaud…, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tu… euh… tu veux quelque chose à boire ? bredouilla Zack en réponse.</span></span></span></p>
<p>S’extirpant avec difficulté de l’étreinte, il se dirigea vers le distributeur de boissons.  </p>
<p>En titubant de plus en plus à chaque pas, Kunsel le rejoignit et, arrivé à sa hauteur, lui enserra la taille avant de se plaquer contre son dos.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Je te veux, Zack ! susurra-t-il.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Figé par la stupéfaction, le brun se demanda un moment quoi répondre. De toute évidence, son ami n’était plus du tout lui-même, ça commençait à devenir inquiétant.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel… Je crois VRAIMENT que tu devrais aller passer une radio, ça urge, conseilla-t-il, attrapant de justesse une des mains de son collègue qui commençait à s’aventurer un peu trop au sud.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Pile à cet instant, la porte du vestiaire s’ouvrit sur Angeal, un peu stupéfait par le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Angeal !! s’écria Zack. Mec, aide-moi ! Kunsel est en train de délirer, c’est peut-être grave !</span></span></span></p>
<p>Toujours collé à son ami, le casqué commençait à présent à lui mordiller le cou. Avec un frisson, le brun poussa un petit cri de surprise en s’écartant vivement. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Angeal</span></span></span><span><span><span>! répéta-t-il, presque suppliant.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Hein ? Oh!</span></span></span> <span><span><span>oui, je venais justement te dire de ne pas t’inquiéter si tu le trouves un peu… bizarre. La potion qu’il a pris</span></span></span> <span><span><span>tout à l’heure était altérée, il va avoir l’air complètement alcoolisé pendant un bon moment.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Quoi ? Alors il est bourré ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>Zack leva un sourcil, observant son voisin venir de nouveau s’agripper à lui.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Il semblerait, confirma Angeal.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Juste bourré ? T’es sûr ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>C’est ce que le directeur Lazard nous a dit, il n’a parlé d’aucun autre effet.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Le jeune homme, de nouveau la cible de mains de plus en plus baladeuses, semblait vraiment très sceptique.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Eh bien eh bien, il se passe des choses intéressantes par ici, envoya quelqu’un, venant tout juste d’arriver derrière Angeal. </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Gen’, je t’avais dit de ne pas venir !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Désolé mon vieux, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de rater un truc croustillant.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>De quoi parle-tu, enfin. ? </span></span></span></p>
<p>Genesis désigna Kunsel des yeux.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Il est raide</span></span></span> <span><span><span>dingue de son pote le hérisson, du coup je me suis dit</span></span></span> <span><span><span>que bourré il y aurait sûrement des choses intéressantes à regarder.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Attendez, qui est raide de qui ? s’enquit Zack, n’ayant décidément pas assez de mains pour contenir son ami peloteur.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>A ton avis ? Franchement… entre celui qui est trop timide pour se déclarer à jeun, et celui qui ne comprend rien…</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Genesis !!</span></span></span></p>
<p>Angeal attrapa son ami par la veste, et le repoussa fermement vers la sortie du vestiaire.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Écoute Zack, tu ferais mieux de reconduire Kunsel</span></span></span> <span><span><span>chez lui, c’est la meilleure chose que tu puisses</span></span></span> <span><span><span>faire.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oh oui, et si tu savais les choses qu’il voudrait te fai…</span></span></span></p>
<p>CLAC </p>
<p>La porte se referma avec force avant que Genesis n’ait pu finir sa phrase.  </p>
<p>De nouveau seuls dans la pièce, le brun, confus, tourna les yeux vers celui qui tentait visiblement de faire un suçon à son épaulette.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel, tu es... amoureux de moi ?</span></span></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si vous trouvez ce chapitre MEH et lourd à lire... c'est normal, vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi x)<br/>En espérant que ça s'arrange au prochain chapitre !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La question de Zack résonna si fort dans l’esprit embrumé de Kunsel que son visage devint aussitôt rouge et brûlant. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de son ami, puis vint lui caresser la joue du revers de la main.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>J’suis carrément amoureux de toi, lâcha-t-il finalement, l’enlaçant plus étroitement que jamais.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Surpris par la franchise de cette réponse, le brun ne sut pas du tout comment y réagir. Son cerveau tourna à vide durant près d’une minute et ce n’est que lorsque les lèvres de Kunsel se posèrent à quelques millimètres des siennes qu’il revint à lui. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Attend… attend Kunsel, arrête ! </span></span></span></p>
<p>Ignorant royalement l’injonction, l’interpelé appuya un peu plus son bassin contre celui de son collègue en poussant un gloussement, suivit d’un soupir équivoque.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Okay</span></span></span><span><span><span>! On va… on va se calmer un peu, tu veux bien. Sinon il risque de se passer des trucs que personne ne veut voir se produire, lui déclara-t-il, persuadé que son ami délirait à cause de la potion.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Doucement il se décolla de lui.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Je vais te ramener chez toi, d’accord ? Il faut que tu te reposes.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Chez... moi ? répondit le casqué, un petit sourire aux lèvres.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>C’est ça, allez viens.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Zack attrapa Kunselpar le bras et tenta de l’entraîner à sa suite, mais celui-ci ne semblait plus en état d’aligner trois pas. Aussi, afin de ne pas y passer la journée, il préféra le charger sur son dos.  </p>
<p>Agréablement surpris, le jeune homme se laissa docilement faire, venant enrouler bras et jambes autours de son porteur, lequel fonça jusqu’à l’ascenseur le plus proche, pas très à l’aise à l’idée d’être surpris par d’autres collègues. D’autant que Kunsel, décidément peu enclin à rester tranquille, avait commencé à lui mordiller l’oreille.  </p>
<p>Sous ces attentions, le brun commença malgré lui à tressaillir, jusqu’à sentir monter un frisson de plaisir tellement inattendu qu’un gémissement s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres. Surpris et un peu honteux, il referma la bouche en une fraction de seconde, puis secoua la tête, obligeant son ami à relâcher son lobe.  </p>
<p>« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer ? » se demanda-t-il, perdu.  </p>
<p>Cherchant à comprendre, il porta une main à son oreille encore humide, la pinça, la tordit à droite, à gauche, mais ne ressentit rien du tout. C’était sans compter sur Kunsel qui, après avoir émis un petit rire, entreprit d’attaquer l’autre oreille de son ami. Doucement, il expira un léger filet d’air dessus puis, se tortillant un peu, vint jouer de sa langue sur son pavillon. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>J’ai trouvé ton point faible ! murmura-t-il, retournant le titiller avec plus d’ardeur.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Pour quelqu’un qui ne pouvait plus faire deux mètres sans zigzaguer, le brun trouvait tout de même son ami encore bien vif quand il s’agissait de repérer ses points sensibles.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oh… merde, souffla-t-il, réprimant un nouveau gémissement. Kunsel, arrête ça… c’est vraiment pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>une bonne idée.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Dans l’impossibilité d’échapper physiquement à son collègue, Zack leva la tête vers le panneau de l’ascenseur, essayant de focaliser son esprit sur les numéros qui défilaient.  </p>
<p>« Encore dix étages » pensa-t-il. </p>
<p>Nerveux, il commença à remuer d’un pied sur l’autre, ayant de plus en plus de mal à ignorer les attentions chaque seconde un peu plus poussées dont le gratifiait le casqué.  </p>
<p>Lorsque le « ding » caractéristique de l’ascenseur retentit, tout son corps se tendit. Alors que les portes s’apprêtaient à s’ouvrir, le jeune SOLDAT visualisa dans sa tête le chemin le plus cours pour sortir de la tour et rentrer chez eux.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Ok, c’est parti !</span></span></span></p>
<p>Il resserra sa prise sous les cuisses de Kunsel, et fonça dès que l’ouverture fut assez large. <span><span><span><br/></span></span></span></p>
<p>Arrivé devant l’appartement de son ami, Zack eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire descendre de son dos tant il s’agrippait bien.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tu m’aides pas, hein ! soupira-t-il. Allez donne-moi tes clés, que j’ouvre la porte, je vais quand même pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>te laisser dans le couloir dans cet état.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Il tendit la main, mais son vis-à-vis ne bougea pas d’un millimètre.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Viens les chercher ! se contenta-t-il de dire, se mordant déjà la lèvre d’impatience.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tsss, tu m’aides VRAIMENT</span></span></span> <span><span><span>pas !</span></span></span></p>
<p>Loin de se laisser démonter, Zack entreprit de faire les poches de son ami. Il commença par la droite, la gauche, puis les poches arrières, sans rien trouver d’autre que les gémissements aguicheurs de Kunsel. Agacé, sa langue claqua entre ses dents.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>T’as mal cherchéééé, nargua le casqué, recommence.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel, steuplé</span></span></span> <span><span><span>mec, où est cette foutue clé ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Pas ici, avoua le 2nd classe avec le sourire.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Comment ça “pas ici” ? Pas ici dans tes poches ou pas ici...ici ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Pas ici. s'entêta</span></span></span> <span><span><span>son ami.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Zack prit un moment pour réfléchir tout en rattrapant Kunsel qui commençait à s’avachir de plus en plus.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Okay, tant pis, décréta-t-il finalement, tirant de sa poche un petit porte-clés pampa au bout duquel la clé de son propre appartement pendait.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Sans plus attendre, il la fit tourner dans la serrure et ouvrit.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Allez, viens !</span></span></span></p>
<p>Le soutenant fermement par la taille, le brun entraîna son voisin à l’intérieur jusqu’à sa chambre.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>c’est… c’est pas ma maison ça, marmonna Kunsel. </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>À qui la faute ? Tiens, pose-toi</span></span></span> <span><span><span>là une seconde.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Il indiqua un tabouret juste à côté de lui, sur lequel le casqué s’affala comme un vieux sac.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Essaie de ne pas tomber, je vais arranger un peu le lit.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Alors qu’il s’employait à démêler draps et couvertures, Kunsel, lui, releva sa visière – tombé lorsqu’il s’était assis –. Avec effort, il se remit sur ses jambes et tant bien que mal, combla les deux mètres qui le séparait de son collègue.  </p>
<p>Occupé à replacer le drap housse, Zack sentit soudain deux mains le pousser. Surpris, il perdit l’équilibre et bascula sur le lit.  </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais qu’est-ce que ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant que Kunsel ne s’effondre sur lui. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Embrasse-moi !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Okay, on va… on va se calmer d’abord, hein ! Moi j’crois plutôt qu’il faudrait que tu te reposes.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Embrasse-moi ! insista la casqué, venant déposer ses lèvres sur le bout du nez du brun.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Zack, voyant bien qu’il ne réussirait pas à calmer son ami si facilement, décida de tenter un semblant de négociation. Se redressant d’un coup, il le fit pivoter sur le dos pour le forcer à s’installer correctement dans le lit. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>On va faire un deal, annonça-t-il. Tu te reposes ici pendant que je retourne à la tour, et ce soir, à mon retour, je t’embrasse autant que tu veux, ça marche ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Autant que je veux ? répéta Kunsel, fébrile.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>oui, autant que tu veux !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Et o</span></span></span><span><span><span>ù je veux ? ajouta-t-il, lui agrippant la ceinture.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>B… bien sûr, bien sûr, autant que tu veux, où tu veux, mais plus tard. répondit le brun, se reculant hors de portée.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Il pouvait bien se permettre de promettre n’importe quoi, dans son état il n’y avait que peu de chances pour que Kunsel s’en souvienne, et quand bien même, Zack était certain qu’une fois sobre plus rien de tout ça n’aurait d’importance.  </p>
<p>Avant de repartir pour la tour Shinra, le jeune homme prit tout de même soin de déposer une bassine aux pieds du lit, au cas où, ainsi qu’une bouteille d’eau sur la table de nuit. L’opération ne lui prit pas plus de deux minutes, qui suffirent malgré tout à Kunsel pour s’endormir.  <br/> </p>
<p>Il était un peu plus de vingt heures lorsque Zack sortit de son entraînement dans le simulateur, supervisé par Angeal. Fatigué mais plutôt content de lui, il décida de s’auto-récompenser en s’offrant un repas dans un petit restaurant de friture à deux pas de son immeuble. Ce n’était pas la nourriture la plus indiquée pour son régime, mais après tout, une fois de temps en temps un petit plaisir ne pouvait pas faire de mal. C’est donc repu et légèrement somnolent qu’il passa la porte de chez lui vers 21 heure 30. Avec une délicatesse toute relative, il abandonna ses chaussures dans l’entrée, puis, tout en baillant, se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il fourra ses vêtements dans la machine à laver. Entre l’odeur de sueur et celle de graillon, même lui se rendait compte de sa mauvaise odeur.  </p>
<p>« Décidément, je pue tous les soirs en ce moment ! » pensa-t-il en pénétrant dans la douche. </p>
<p>Après avoir pris tout son temps pour se laver, se sécher et se laver les dents, Zack enfila un boxer et fila jusqu’à sa chambre. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Oh merde, c’est vrai, Kunsel… j’avais carrément oublié. s’exclama-t-il à l’entrée de la pièce.</span></span></span></p>
<p>Si le jeune homme dormait toujours sur le lit de Zack, il y avait eu un petit changement. Visiblement, à un moment ou un autre de la journée, Kunsel avait tenté de retirer son uniforme, avant d’abandonner l’entreprise à mi-parcours. </p>
<p>Une jambe à l’extérieur du pantalon et le haut roulé autour du cou, tandis qu’au sol gisaient une botte, une chaussette, une paire d’épaulettes et sa ceinture, le jeune homme semblait avoir bataillé ferme. L’espace d’un instant, le brun songea à prendre une photo mais y renonça rapidement, imaginant que son ami aurait bien assez de raisons de se sentir honteux au réveil. </p>
<p>Il le secoua une fois, deux, l’appela, le secoua une troisième fois, puis devant l’absence de réponse, entreprit d’achever de le déshabiller, ne lui laissant que son caleçon et bien sûr : son casque.  </p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il cache là-dessous ? »    </p>
<p>Lorsqu’il lui retirait son haut, Zack avait bien tenté de regarder de plus près, de passer sa main entre le casque et le crâne de son ami, mais il n’avait rien sentit de spécial, ni rien sentit du tout, d’ailleurs.  </p>
<p>« Il aurait honte parce qu’il est chauve ? » se demanda vaguement le seconde classe.  </p>
<p>Fatigué, il haussa les épaules, il finirait bien à connaître le fin mot de l’histoire tôt ou tard. Pour l’heure, il ne souhaitait qu’une chose : dormir. Aussi, il poussa légèrement son voisin, histoire d’avoir un peu de place dans le lit, éteignit la lumière et revint se coucher, rabattant au passage la couverture sur leurs corps. </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Allez, bonne nuit ! lança-t-il pour la forme, tapotant gentiment le casque de Kunsel avant de chercher sa position pour la nuit.</span></span></span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Kunsel poussa un soupir d’aise. Pour la première fois depuis cequi lui semblait une éternité, et malgré l’inconfort dû au port de son casque, il avait bien dormi, très bien dormi même. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il pouvait être et pour l’heure, s’en fichait royalement.  </p><p>Alors qu’il étendait ses membres encore engourdis par le sommeil, son bras vint heurter quelque chose de chaud.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Mais qu’est-ce que ? s’exclama-t-il, stupéfait.</span></span></span></p><p>Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il replia ses bras contre son torse, rentra la tête dans ses épaules et resta immobile un moment avant de daigner se relâcher petit à petit et de s’asseoir, en essayant de faire bouger le matelas le moins possible. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel, réfléchis,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>réfléchis, réfléchis, marmonna-t-il, occupé à se mordiller nerveusement l’ongle du pouce.</span></span></span></p><p>C’est alors que la quasi-totalité des évènements lui revint en mémoire, le plongeon sur Génésis, la chute la tête la première, la potion de Sephiroth, Zack, sa déclaration à Zack, ses attouchements sur Zack, son chantage aux baisers...  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?! murmura-t-il, si stressé qu’il en avait la nausée.</span></span></span></p><p>Et surtout pourquoi était-il en caleçon ? Il se rappelait vaguement avoir tenté de se déshabiller, mais ne se souvenait pas d’y être parvenu. Était-ce le brun qui… ? </p><p>Les yeux un peu plus habitués à l’obscurité, Kunsel, grâce aux éclairages filtrants depuis l’extérieur, pouvait désormais distinguer Zack à côté de lui. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt et, pris d’un doute, le casqué abaissa un peu plus la couverture.  </p><p>« Il a toujours son caleçon », nota-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il en était déçu ou soulagé. </p><p>Son regard fut ensuite attiré par la lueur verte du radio-réveil. Celui-ci indiquait 3h25. </p><p>« Ok… Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »  </p><p>Mal à l’aise, le 2nd classe lutta contre une furieuse envie de s’enfuir. Honteux, il n’osait imaginer ce que Zack pensait de lui après tout ça. Et en même temps, foutu pour foutu, c’était certainement la seule nuit dans le lit du brun qu’il ne pourrait jamais passer. </p><p>« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, bordel... »  </p><p>Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le radio-réveil : 3h28. </p><p>« Pourquoi je perds du temps au lieu de profiter ? Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures... »  </p><p>Tout doucement, Kunsel se recoucha aux côtés de son ami. N’ayant plus du tout sommeil, il resta de longues minutes à le regarder dormir tranquillement et puis, n’y tenant plus, commença à se rapprocher doucement, tout doucement, jusqu’à finir collé à lui. De nouveau, il resta plusieurs minutes à profiter de cette proximité, mais bientôt il ressentit le besoin d’avoir plus. Il posa une main à plat sur le torse de Zack et sentit aussitôt ses joues s’échauffer comme qu’il sentait le cœur de son collègue battre paisiblement sous sa paume.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack, souffla-t-il.</span></span></span></p><p>Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, sa main se mit à caresser distraitement la peau nue offerte à lui. Ses doigts passèrent plusieurs fois sur un téton qui commença doucement à pointer. Le jeune homme sourit, le saisissant pour le pincer gentiment avant de poursuivre, sans se rendre compte que depuis une trentaine de seconde, une paire d’yeux l’observait. </p><p>Lorsque sa main glissa vers le second téton du brun, Kunsel sentit des doigts se refermer sur son poignet.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Hey, Kunsel, lança</span></span></span> <span><span><span>une voix endormie. Toujours bourré on dirait ?</span></span></span></p><p>Mortifié de s’être fait prendre aussi bêtement, le jeune homme se figea et sentit son corps se couvrir de sueur en un temps record.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Za... Zack..., répondit-il, d’une voix étranglée.</span></span></span></p><p>Paniqué, il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à mille à l’heure pour chercher une excuse à son comportement, seulement de toute évidence il n’en trouvait aucune… Aucune d’honnête, du moins. Cela dit, s’il acceptait d’arranger un peu la vérité, le brun venait sans le savoir de lui fournir le seul moyen de sortir de ce guêpier. Oui, il lui suffisait de faire croire qu’il était toujours sous l’influence de la potion, c’était sans doute moralement discutable, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de tout avouer pour le moment.  </p><p>Le cœur sur le point d’exploser, les mains tremblantes, Kunsel n’arrivait pas à croire lui-même ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Il se redressa sur un coude, puis vint déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son ami </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ok, ça se confirme, t’es toujours bourré, soupira Zack.</span></span></span></p><p>Soulagé à l’idée de pouvoir s’en tirer avec cette explication, le casqué dut cependant bientôt faire face à un autre problème : la tentation. ‘Protégé’ par son excuse, l’envie d’en profiter un peu commença à se faire sentir. Toujours collé à Zack qui, à son grand étonnement, ne l’avait pas encore repoussé. « Sans doute parce qu’il est encore à moitié endormi », pensa-t-il. Kunsel se demanda un instant ce qu’il pouvait se permettre sans risquer de faire fuir le brun. Puis finalement, les mots s’échappèrent presque tout seuls d’entre ses lèvres. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hum ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu es revenu maintenant... alors tu dois m’embrasser où je veux, autant que je veux.</span></span></span></p><p>Surpris, Zack se redressa aussitôt dans le lit. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu te rappelles de ça ? Mon pote, t’es sûr que t’es encore bourré ?</span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel sentit son cœur cogner de nouveau, et lorsqu’après un très long moment de silence il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lui-mêmese demandait si c’était la vérité ou un mensonge qui allait en sortir.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je ne suis pas bourré, Zack…</span></span></span></p><p>Il sentit le corps du brun se détendre et s’avachir un peu plus dans le lit.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Aaah, tu m’as fait</span></span></span> <span><span><span>peur ! s’exclama-t-il. Parce que je t’avoue que là, je ne voyais pas trop comment me sortir de ce pétrin.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Je ne suis peut-être plus ‘bourré’… mais j’étais sérieux, répondit-il. On a fait un deal, non ?</span></span></span></p><p>Si vu de l’extérieur le casqué réussissait à garder son calme, à l’intérieur de sa tête en revanche, toutes les alarmes étaient au rouge.  </p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? » se demanda-t-il, paniqué. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Donc, même pas bourré, tu veux quand même que je t’embrasse partout ? demanda le brun, perdu.</span></span></span></p><p>« Dis non ! Dis que tu blaguais, abruti ! »  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Oui…, lâcha-t-il malgré lui, plus fébrile que jamais.</span></span></span></p><p>Zack, se gratta l’arrière de la tête.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Du coup…, hésita-t-il. Génésis</span></span></span> <span><span><span>ne se payait pas ma tête ? Je veux dire, tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?</span></span></span></p><p>Une minute s’écoula dans un silence de plomb avant que Zack ne vienne tapoter le bras de son ami. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Hé… t’as entendu ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Oui, j’ai entendu…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Alors ? insista le brun.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Franchement</span></span></span> <span><span><span>Zack, est-ce que la réponse n’est pas déjà assez évidente ? Tu veux vraiment me l’entendre dire ? Avouer ça en étant pleinement conscient, c’est infiniment plus dur que sous l’emprise des effets secondaires d’une quelconque potion... </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Donc… ça veut dire oui ?</span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel ne pouvait pas correctement voir son visage,mais à son ton il imaginait parfaitement son air perdu en attente d’une confirmation nette. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Oui, Zack,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>ça veut dire oui…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hum… donc, tu veux vraiment que je t’embrasse où tu veux et autant que tu veux, c’est ça ?</span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel retint un nouveau soupir, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il tombe amoureux d’un idiot pareil. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je ne vais pas mentir… j’adorerais que tu le fasses, mais deal ou pas deal, je me vois mal te forcer à le faire. Si c’est pour prendre du plaisir cinq minutes et passer le reste du temps à être mal à l’aise et à me sentir coupable en te voyant, ça ne sert à rien.</span></span></span></p><p>Un nouveau silence s’installa entre les deux, durant lequel, Zack se recoucha correctement.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Du coup..., reprit-il soudain. Qu’est-ce que je fais ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu te fous de moi ? Est-ce que t’as seulement écouté ce que je t’ai dit,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>ou pas du tout ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Nan... si… j’ai bien entendu, mais je me disais que si jamais y avait juste le côté fun sans le côté malaise…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack, l’arrêta Kunsel, je suis DÉJÀ mal à l’aise…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Oh... mais du coup, que je t’embrasse ou pas, ça changera pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>grand-chose, au final.</span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel fronça les sourcils.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Mais pourquoi est-ce que t’insistes au juste ? T’as envie de le faire, ou… ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ben j'en sais rien, répondit le jeune homme. On est là, presque à poil, j’ai touché personne depuis au moins 300 ans…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>En fait,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>je te dis que je t’aime, et toi tu me proposes un plan cul, c’est bien ça ? résuma Kunsel, ne sachant pas vraiment pas comment prendre la chose.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Vu comme ça j’ai l’impression d’avoir dit une grosse connerie…</span></span></span></p><p>Le brun se massa la tempe un moment. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Écoute, reprit-il, d’un ton nettement plus sérieux, j’avoue que je t’ai toujours vu comme mon pote, j’étais loin d’imaginer que de ton côté ce n’étais pas le cas… sans compter que je sais à quoi tu ressembles depuis quoi, une trentaine d’heures ? Je ne dis pas qu’il n’y aura jamais plus entre nous, mais pour le moment c’est tout ce que j’ai à offrir, mec.</span></span></span></p><p>Le casqué prit le temps d’analyser la proposition dans tous les sens, afin de décider ce qui – selon lui – lui ferait le moins mal. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je suppose…, hésita-t-il encore, que c’est toujours mieux que rien.</span></span></span></p><p>Un énième silence s’installa entre eux, puis Kunsel sentit Zack bouger dans le lit.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack ?</span></span></span></p><p>En réponse,le jeune homme sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes, faisant se dresser d’un coup tous les poils de son corps. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Au moment où</span> <span>ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Kunsel, Zack sentit qu’il s’embarquait dans une aventure qui risquait fort de ne pas être simple. C’est lui qui avait parlé de fun sans malaise, mais en réalité, il ne savait pas lui-même</span> <span>s’ils pourraient continuer à parler normalement </span><span>après </span><span>ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient</span> <span>à faire.</span> </p><p><span>Au bout de quelques minutes passées à échanger de chastes baisers, le jeune homme tenta petit à petit d’insinuer sa langue dans l’échange. Surpris, Kunsel</span> <span>essaya d’y répondre, mais avec l’empressement et l’excitation, il ne parvint pas à se caler sur le rythme de son ami, ce qui mit finalement un terme prématuré au baiser. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Hey, doucement, lança Zack, un peu moqueur.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est que je n’ai jamais</span></span></span><span><span>… </span></span><span><span><span>J’ai pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>vraiment l’habitude de ça, marmonna Kunsel.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>un truc qui s’apprend, ni une question d’habitude, c’est un truc qu’il faut sentir. Arrête de penser… et n’oublie pas de respirer, plaisanta-t-il, notant l’essoufflement chez son ami.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Ne laissant pas au casqué le soin de répondre, le brun l’embrassa de nouveau, agréablement surpris de constater qu’il comprenait vite. Leurs lèvres</span> <span>se pressaient, se détachaient, laissant parfois échapper un petit gémissement avant de mieux se rejoindre pour que leurs langues ne viennent</span> <span>se rencontrer, tantôt caressantes, tantôt agressives. </span> </p><p><span>Tout à son affaire, Zack, un peu trop emporté, vint se cogner le front contre l’un des bords du casque de son ami. Les six fois précédentes il avait fait comme si de rien n’était, désireux de ne pas casser l’ambiance et surtout, de ne pas embarrasser Kunsel, mais cette fois, la douleur lui fit rompre le baiser.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Za… Zack. </span></span></span></p><p><span>La main tremblante de désir, le jeune homme attrapa une oreille du brun et tira légèrement dessus, le forçant à rapprocher son visage du sien. Frissonnant, Zack l’embrassa de nouveau doucement, puis se coucha sur le dos en tapotant ses cuisses, invitant Kunsel à venir s’asseoir à califourchon sur lui. </span> </p><p><span>En réponse, le casqué se tortilla un peu, semblant hésiter. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Un truc qui va pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>? s’enquit son voisin.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Non, non, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour, euh…</span></span></span></p><p><span>Malgré l’obscurité, le 2nd classe remarqua la main de son collègue remonter légèrement la couverture jusqu’au niveau de sa taille. Il sourit. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Quoi, c’est ça qui te gêne, vraiment ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… j’avais pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>envie que tu te foutes de moi. Bander alors qu’on s’est juste embrassés…</span></span></span></p><p><span>Zack poussa un soupir à la fois amusé et désespéré.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Franchement, mec, ton toi bourré se posait pas tant de questions, tu sais ? Tu devrais l’écouter un peu plus, et puis si tu crois que t’es le seul à bander… Allez, viens.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Toujours un peu mal à l’aise, Kunsel venait de se redresser quand son casque décida de faire des siennes. </span> </p><p><span>CLONK</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Et merde ! pesta-t-il.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Un problème ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est encore ce foutu casque, la visière vient de retomber. « Q</span></span></span><span><em><span>uel timing de merde !</span></em></span> <span><span><span>»</span></span></span></p><p><span>Énervé, le jeune homme la releva d’un coup sec. </span> </p><p><span>CRRRRRRR CLONK</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Qu’est-ce que c’était ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… je crois que je viens de péter le bitoniau qui gardait la visière relevée… super. « </span></span></span><span><em><span>Bien joué, Kunsel, niveau cassage d’ambiance, ça se pose là… »</span></em></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Du coup… vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes comme t’étais...</span></span></span></p><p><span>Cela dit, le brun poussa Kunsel à se rallonger, avant de venir le surplomber. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>On va pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>non plus se laisser emmerder par un casque.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Le 2nd classe releva la visière de son vis-à-vis, l’embrassa doucement avant de l’inciter à écarter les jambes pour mieux venir se caler entre elles. En appui sur ses coudes, il vint presser sans aucune retenue son bassin contre celui du casqué, lequel laissa échapper un bruit à mi-chemin entre grognement, soupir et gémissement.</span> </p><p><span><em>« Ça y est »</em></span><span>, pensa-t-il, </span><span><em>« les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Je vais… avec Zack... »</em></span> </p><p><span>Le formuler dans sa tête lui provoqua une légère bouffée de chaleur. Il plaça ses mains contre les hanches du brun, puis entama une lente remontée, caressant, palpant sa taille, ses flancs, ses côtes, pour finir par venir agripper ses épaules. </span> </p><p><span>De son côté, Zack n’était pas resté inactif. Quittant la bouche de Kunsel, ses lèvres étaient ensuite venues courir le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou ou elles s’affairaient à laisser un suçon. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Hnnn, Zack…</span></span></span></p><p><span>Les mains du jeune homme resserrèrent leur prise sur les épaules du brun, et machinalement, ses hanches commencèrent à onduler.</span> </p><p><span>En réponse, Zack suivit le mouvement. Leurs bassins se pressèrent un peu plus l’un contre l’autre,</span> <span>et si l’épisode du casque avait quelque peu refroidi l’ambiance, la température frôlait de nouveau le maximum sur le thermomètre. </span> </p><p><span>Kunsel, l’esprit embrumé par un plaisir tout nouveau pour lui, poussa une légère plainte de frustration quand Zack se décolla pour changer de position. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Sois pas si impatient, sourit-il. Tu vas finir par jouir avant qu’on ait</span></span></span> <span><span><span>fini de se désaper !</span></span></span></p><p><span>Alors que, sur les conseils de son amant, il tentait de calmer un peu son niveau d’excitation, un petit rire lui échappa.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Quoi ? J’ai dit une connerie ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Non, non, le rassura Kunsel. Juste... quand je pense que depuis tout ce temps, j’avais peur de me déclarer car je te pensais hétéro de chez hétéro.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hétéro ? répéta Zack, cessant un instant de jouer de la langue sur le téton du casqué. Je m’étais jamais</span></span></span> <span><span><span>posé la question de savoir ce que j’étais, en fait.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Visiblement pas plus disposé à s’interroger sur sa sexualité sur l’heure, il haussa les épaules, préférant retourner s’occuper du téton qu’il venait d’abandonner. </span> </p><p><span>Kunsel</span> <span>ferma les yeux, durant quelques secondes il s’en voulu un peu de laisser le brun faire tout le ‘travail’, mais après tout il n’y pouvait pas grand-chose, son casque défectueux ne lui laissait pas une grande marche de manœuvre, aussi il s’autorisa à profiter. </span> </p><p><span>Un gémissement lui échappa alors que Zack libérait une de ses mains pour venir la laisser courir de son torse à son sous-vêtement. Il passa un doigt en dessous, duquel il caressa quelques secondes les poils pubiens qu’il trouva sur son chemin, avant de le retirer, faisant claquer au passage l’élastique sur le bas ventre de son ami.</span> </p><p><span>Il s’écarta ensuite un moment durant lequel Kunsel</span> <span>ne distingua pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’aperçoive quelque chose voler puis retomber au sol non loin de lui. Il retint son souffle et se contracta : Zack venait de retirer son boxer. </span> </p><p>Sa nervosité ayant monté d’un cran,le casqué porta une main à son propre sous vêtement. Il en triturait l’élastique, se demandant s’il devait lui aussi le retirer ou plutôt attendre que son voisin ne le lui ôte, quand le brun vint s’asseoir entre ses cuisses ouvertes.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack…, souffla-t-il.</span></span></span></p><p><span>En réponse, l’intéressé lui posa les mains sur les genoux, puis les fit lentement remonter le long de ses cuisses, jusqu’à ce qu’elles atteignent leur but : son caleçon. Alors qu’il en attrapait la ceinture, Kunsel, fébrile, souleva le bassin. Sans plus attendre, le brun commença donc à faire glisser le sous-vêtement, avant de s’arrêter à mi-chemin, laissant le soin à Kunsel</span> <span>de le retirer de son propre chef. </span> </p><p><span>Un peu embarrassé</span> <span>par cette situation inédite pour lui, le casqué avança une main pour venir cacher ses parties, mais Zack l’intercepta à mi-parcours avant de venir se plaquer contre lui pour l’embrasser.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>T’as des capotes ? souffla-t-il, ondulant légèrement le bassin.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Mi-troublé par ce qui se passait du côté de son bas-ventre, mi-consterné par la question, Kunsel mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack… on est chez toi !</span></span></span> <span><span><span>lâcha-t-il.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Oh merde, c’est vrai ! nota le brun.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Et du coup… t’as des capotes ?</span></span></span></p><p><span>La question entraîna un nouveau silence. Puis, d’un bond le jeune homme se leva, quittant le lit puis la pièce comme une fusée. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Bouge pas, je reviens ! cria-t-il, depuis le salon.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Kunsel</span> <span>l’entendit courir, fouiller tiroirs et placards, courir de nouveau, il perçut aussi des sons de clés ainsi que le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui claquait. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Za… Zack ? </span></span></span><span><em><span>« Qu’est-ce</span></em></span> <span><em><span>qu’il fout ? » </span></em></span><span><span><span>ZACK ?!</span></span></span></p><p><span>Une minute plus tard, le son de la porte se fit de nouveau entendre, puis les pas précipités et enfin, c’est un Zack un peu essoufflé qui pénétra dans la chambre. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ça… ça y est ! annonça-t-il, victorieux.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Plissant les yeux, Kunsel vit qu’il brandissait fièrement le précieux objet dans sa main. Il sourit.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ouais ? répondit le jeune homme, de retour sur le lit.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>T’es sorti de chez toi à poil ou je rêve ?</span></span></span></p><p>—… <span><span><span>Ah ! On dirait bien. Mais je suis pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>allé loin, se défendit-il. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Pas loin comment ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Au bout du couloir, aux boites aux lettres ! Heureusement que j’me suis souvenu de cette pub de capotes avec échantillon, ça fait au moins un mois qu’elle traîne dans ma boite !</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu me vends du rêve, si tu savais..., soupira Kunsel.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Il se laissa retomber mollement sur l’oreiller attrapant au passage le préservatif des mains du brun.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu veux me la mettre ? demanda Zack</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Que je… hein ? Quoi ? bredouilla le casqué.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>La capote,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>précisa le brun.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Oh ! Je… ouais.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Les mains légèrement tremblantes, le jeune homme sorti la protection de son emballage. Zack vint ensuite se saisir de sa main libre afin de la guider jusqu’à son membre. A son contact, Kunsel</span> <span>ressentit un profond spasme d’excitation dans le bas ventre. Oubliant un moment le préservatif, il le caressa, l’agita entre ses doigts. Il avait tant fantasmé sur Zack et son corps, que la situation lui semblait encore un peu irréelle.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Si tu continues, c’est moi qui vais jouir avant l’heure.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Le casqué sentit ses joues chauffer, le ton rauque employé par son ami lui faisait beaucoup trop d’effet. Maladroitement, il posa le préservatif contre le gland du brun, mais au moment de l’appliquer, celui-ci lui glissa des mains. Pestant intérieurement contre sa maladresse, il chercha à tâtons le morceau de latex sur le matelas durant plusieurs secondes avant de remettre la main dessus.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Un problème ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hein ? Non, non, ça va ! assura Kunsel.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Prenant plus de précautions cette fois, il parvint enfin à dérouler la précieuse protection.</span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu es prêt ? demanda alors Zack, venant reprendre place entre les cuisses de son ami, après l’avoir embrassé.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Depuis des mois, lâcha-t-il fiévreusement.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Le brun sourit, il attrapa les cuisses de son ami, et le tira un peu plus contre lui. Manque de chance, dans la manœuvre le casque de Kunsel resta derrière lui. Catastrophé, le jeune homme tenta aussitôt de le remettre, mais à cause de la panique et de l’obscurité il donna un coup dans l’objet qui roula et tomba hors du lit. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Cours ! ordonna-t-il. Il faut sortir d’ici.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hein ? Mais pourq…</span></span></span></p><p><span>La fin de la phrase de Zack mourut lorsqu’il vit le crane nu de son amant commencer à se couvrir de cheveux à une vitesse folle. </span> </p><p>— <span><span><span>Fuis !! Si on reste là, on va finir écrasés et asphyxiés sous les cheveux.</span></span></span></p><p><span>Attrapant la main de Zack, Kunsel</span> <span>l’entraîna jusqu’à l’entrée in extremis. Ses cheveux roux, comme vivants, faisaient déjà plusieurs dizaines de mètres et ne semblaient pas disposés à s’arrêter de pousser, bien au contraire. Complètement dépassés, les deux collègues se trouvèrent séparés, noyés dans un océan de cheveux flamboyants, qui poursuivait sa course par-delà</span> <span>la rambarde du couloir de l’étage du bâtiment.</span> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu’il reprit connaissance, Kunsel était allongé dans un lit de l’infirmerie réservée au SOLDAT. Il tourna légèrement la tête de droite à gauche et sentit tout de suite quelque chose de différent. Il porta aussitôt les mains à sa tête et se rendit compte qu’il ne portait plus son casque, mais un genre de bonnet plutôt épais.  </p><p>Deuxième surprise, on ne lui avait pas rasé la tête, Le 2nd classe pouvait d’ailleurs nettement voir ses cheveux, coupés grossièrement au niveau de ses épaules. </p><p>Un peu perdu, il se redressa pour s’asseoir dans le lit et se rendit compte qu’en dehors du bonnet, il ne portait rien d’autre. Confus au départ, le jeune homme ne tarda cependant pas à se remémorer les évènements de la nuit. C’est alors qu’il sentit son corps entier se glacer d’effroi.  </p><p>« Zack ! » </p><p>Affolé, il regarda les autres lits autours de lui pour constater qu’il était le seul patient présent dans la pièce. D’un bond, il se leva, attrapa son drap pour se couvrir le corps et sortit aussitôt à la recherche de son ami.  </p><p>Une fois dans le couloir, Kunsel,ne voyant personne, décida de se fier à son ouïe, regrettant que celle-ci ne l’entraîne vers les chambres de soins individuelles, réservées aux blessés plus importants. Inconsciemment, plus il s’approchait de la pièce dont provenait la voix qu’il percevait, plus il ralentissait, redoutant un peu ce qu’il allait découvrir.  </p><p>Lors qu’enfin il parvint à hauteur de ladite pièce, il sentit ses mains devenir moite. Les essuyant sommairement sur le drap, il prit une grande bouffée d’air avant de se risquer à regarder par la grande fenêtre aux stores relevés.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Non… Zack !</span></span></span></p><p>Plaquant une main contre sa bouche,le jeune homme réprima une furieuse envie de hurler. Sans s’en rendre compte, il fit un pas en arrière, un autre, puis son corps vint taper dans quelque chose de ferme et chaud à la fois. Surpris, il tourna la tête et fit aussitôt un bond de côté. </p><p>— <span><span><span>An… Angeal</span></span></span><span><span><span>!</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Content de voir que tu vas bien. Répondit le 1st classe, les yeux tournés vers Zack.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Est-ce que c’est… grave ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Si tu te demandes si ses jours sont en dangers, non, ce n’est pas le cas. À priori, il devrait bien se remettre.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Il devrait ? répéta Kunsel, la boule au ventre. Qu’est-ce qu'il a ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Est-ce que c’est ma faute ? Il est quelle heure ? Depuis quand on est ici ? Est-ce qu’il…</span></span></span></p><p>Les deux mains puissantes qui s’abattirent sur ces épaules stoppèrent sa frénésie interrogatrice. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel</span></span></span><span><span><span>… </span></span></span><span><span><span>Calme-toi, d’accord ? Paniquer n’arrangera rien.</span></span></span></p><p>Le jeune homme résista à l’envie de lui hurler dessus de vite répondre à ses questions et afficha l’air le moins crispé dont il était capable, tout en hochant la tête.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Bon, reprit Angeal. Déjà, il est Six heures trente, on vous a ramené il y a environ une heure et…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Seph</span></span></span> <span><span><span>a dû moissonner une partie bonne partie du quartier avec masamune</span></span></span> <span><span><span>avant qu’on ne réussisse à vous mettre la main dessus, coupa une voix.</span></span></span></p><p>Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et Kunsel crispa les mâchoires en le reconnaissant.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Génésis</span></span></span><span><span><span>…</span></span></span><span><span><span>, grogna-t-il, tout bas.</span></span></span></p><p>Loin de se formaliser de la tête renfrognée de son cadet, Génésis poursuivit :  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Le quartier est toujours bouclé, il y a encore trop de cheveux à évacuer.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Mais qu’est-ce que je m’en fou ! s’emporta Kunsel.</span></span></span></p><p>Encore plus surpris que ses deux supérieurs par son manque de respect, le 2nd classe aspira une bouffée d’air, comme pour ravaler ses paroles.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je veux dire…, repris-t-il, plus calme. Zack, il…</span></span></span></p><p>Allongé dans un lit, inconscient, une minerve autour du cou et un masque à oxygène lui englobant le nez et la bouche, le brun avait de quoi inquiéter, même si Angeal lui avait affirmé que ses jours n’étaient pas en danger.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Il ne s’est toujours pas réveillé alors, nota Génésis, tournant enfin le regard vers le blessé.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Toujours pas.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Est-ce que quelqu’un va enfin m’expliquer ?!</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Disons…, hésita Angeal, que quand on l’a retrouvé il ne respirait plus, il était complètement étranglé dans… Enfin bref, on a pu le sauver et apparemment son cerveau semble bien aller, mais pour savoir où</span></span></span> <span><span><span>en est réellement son état, il faudrait qu’il se réveille.</span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel eut l’impression de recevoir une tonne de brique sur la tête. Il esquissa un pas en arrière et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Heureusement pour lui, Angeal le rattrapa juste à temps.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est… c’est ma faute, l’entendit-il murmurer. À cause de moi, Zack…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ce n’est pas de ta faute, le coupa Génesis, lui posant une main sur l’épaule.</span></span></span></p><p>À son contact, le 2nd classe ressentit un frisson de dégoût. Toute sa rancœur envers son supérieur remonta d’un seul coup, détraquant le train de sa pensée. Il releva vers lui des yeux si chargés en haine que le 1st classe eut un mouvement de recul.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Non, c’est vrai… ce n’est pas ma faute, répéta-t-il, froidement. C’est la tienne !</span></span></span></p><p>Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Génésis, lequel leva les mains en signe de paix. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Allons, allons n’exagérons rien.</span></span></span></p><p>Ulcéré par cette réponse, sa dernière étincelle de sang-froid s’éteignit soudain et surprenant tout le monde,il se jeta à la gorge du 1st classe. Cette fois-ci,même avec les meilleurs réflexes du monde, celui-ci n’aurait pas pu l’éviter. Il se retrouva plaqué avec violence contre le mur du couloir.  </p><p>Très loin d’apprécier d’être traité de la sorte, Génésis empoigna avec force le drap de Kunsel.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s’interposa Angeal, dans un soupir exaspéré.</span></span></span></p><p>Au même moment, le médecin – un quarantenaire au tempes légèrement grisonnante – présent dans la chambre de Zack, ouvrit la porte l’air contrarié. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Dites, vous deux, où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, alors calmez-vous !</span></span></span> <span><span><span>Et d’ailleurs, vous là, le danger capillaire ambulant ! Que faites-vous debout ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… Je me suis réveillé et je n’ai trouvé personne, se défendit Kunsel. Et il fallait que je retrouve Zack. Est-ce qu'il…</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Il vient de reprendre conscience, à première vue tout va bien, pas de séquelles cérébrales.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Je peux ? demanda-t-il, désignant la chambre des yeux.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>On va le déplacer dans l’infirmerie principale d’ici quelques minutes, alors si vous voulez le voir, retournez dans votre lit ! ordonna le médecin, avant de retourner dans la chambre et d’en refermer la porte.</span></span></span></p><p>Avec un grognement agacé, Kunsel tourna les talons. Sans un regard, ni pour Angeal, ni pour Génésis, il s’en retourna d’où il venait. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Gen</span></span></span><span><span><span>…</span></span></span><span><span><span>, glissa alors Angeal, fixant la porte que le 2nd classe venait pratiquement de claquer derrière lui. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hum ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ça fait quand même deux fois que Kunsel</span></span></span> <span><span><span>te saute dessus ! J’aimerais bien savoir ce te tu lui as fait à ce pauvre garçon ! À quel point es-tu impliqué exactement dans cette histoire de cheveux incontrôlable ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ça, j’aimerai également le savoir ! lança un nouvel arrivant dans le couloir.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Seph</span></span></span><span><span><span>! s’indigna Génésis, on est dans une infirmerie ici, tu aurais pu t’épousseter un peu avant de rentrer, quand même !</span></span></span></p><p>Transpirant, l’uniforme parsemé de cheveux roux, Sephiroth soupira.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je L’AI fait ! Seulement ça se coince partout ces trucs !</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Et alors, le quartier ? Où ça en est ? s’enquit Angeal. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ça avance, il n’y a plus que deux rues de bouclées, aucun autre blessé ! Une chance que ça soit arrivé dans la nuit. À part ça, rien à signaler. Comment vont nos deux hommes ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Eh bien, comme tu as pu le voir, Kunsel</span></span></span> <span><span><span>s’est réveillé… Il s’est déjà jeté sur Génésis, du coup je pense qu’on peut dire qu’il va bien.</span></span></span></p><p>Génésis croisa les bras dans un reniflement indigné.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Et en ce qui concerne Zack, poursuivit-il, ignorant royalement son ami. Il…</span></span></span></p><p>À cet instant, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur le brun, allongé sur un brancard, poussé par le médecin.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Vous savez, doc, je peux très bien marcher ! lui assura-t-il.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est la procédure ! répliqua fermement l’homme.</span></span></span></p><p>Il poussa le brancard dans le couloir et Zack leva un sourcil, surpris de découvrir les trois 1st classe alignés devant sa chambre.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Hey Angeal</span></span></span><span><span><span>! fit-il, aussi souriant que possible. Tu saurais pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>où est passé Kunsel</span></span></span><span><span><span>? Il va bien ?</span></span></span></p><p>Dû à l’étranglement, sa voix n’était plus qu’un souffle sans son et son mentor dû s’approcher pour tout comprendre.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Il va bien, il va bien, tu vas le voir dans un instant, d’ailleurs.</span></span></span></p><p>Accompagnant le brancard du brun, Angeal, Génésis et Sephiroth emboîtèrent le pas du médecin qui stoppa.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Dites ! Vous n’êtes pas blessés,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>je me trompe ? lança-t-il, agacé.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Non, mais nous sommes ici pour comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer, répondit Sephiroth, calmement.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Et vous êtes obligés de le faire à trois ?</span></span></span></p><p>La langue du général claqua entre ses dents. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Angeal</span></span></span> <span><span><span>est le mentor de Zack, quant à Génesis</span></span></span><span><span><span>… </span></span></span><span><span><span>Il semblerait qu’il ait des informations susceptibles de nous aider à démêler toute cette histoire.</span></span></span></p><p>Le médecin roula des yeux sans rien répondre et poursuivit sa route, les trois hommes sur les talons.  </p><p>Après avoir installé Zack à côté du lit de Kunsel, il resta quelques secondes dans la pièce, puis comprenant nettement qu’il était de trop,capitula, les laissant tous les cinq.  </p><p>Kunsel se précipita aussitôt vers le brun, luttant pour ne pas laisser sa culpabilité le submerger.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Za… zack</span></span></span><span><span><span>?</span></span></span></p><p>Le brun redressa le dossier de son lit à l’aide d’une petite télécommande, avant de tournerles yeux vers le roux, l’air intrigué.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel</span></span></span><span><span><span>? C’est toi ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>vrai, tu vas pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>me refaire le coup ! répondit le jeune homme, outré et reniflant à la fois. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Désolé, mec, mais c’est la première fois que je te vois vraiment sans casque… et avec des cheveux longs ! articula-t-il avec peine. </span></span></span></p><p>Il avança une main et attrapa une mèche rousse.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais pas retirer ton casque… Comment c’est possible un truc pareil ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est une longue histoire… répondit Kunsel.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Une histoire tirée par les cheveux ! Ne put</span></span></span> <span><span><span>s’empêcher d’ajouter Génésis, avant de se prendre un taquet derrière les mollets de la part d’un Angeal, honteux à la place de son ami.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Justement, cette histoire, on peut en savoir plus ? intervint Sephiroth,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>passant son regard de Kunsel</span></span></span> <span><span><span>à Genesis.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Le département scientifique et le directeur Lazard sont déjà au courant depuis plus d’un mois</span></span></span> <span><span><span>et ils n’ont rien pu faire pour moi, alors à quoi bon raconter encore l’histoire ?</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Allons Kunsel, sois pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>comme ça… Raconter,</span></span></span> <span><span><span>ça peut aider à se sentir mieux. l’encouragea</span></span></span> <span><span><span>Zack.</span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>On pourrait peut-être même voir l’histoire sous un autre angle, trouver une solution, appuya Angeal.</span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel, fatigué,s’assit sur son lit en haussant les épaules. Il jeta un œil à Génésis, étrangement en retrait, puis pris une grande inspiration. Maintenant que tout le monde avait vu ce qu’il appelait « le monstre sous le casque », il n’avait plus rien à perdre ni à cacher.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <span><span><span>En fait, commença Kunsel, cherchant ses mots. En y réfléchissant bien il n’y a pas tant de choses à raconter. En rentrant de mission avec… cet individu, fit-il, pointant Genesis du menton, monsieur a tenu à ce qu’on s’arrête dans un petit village entre Cosmo Canyon et Gongaga, dans une boutique spécialisée pour qu’il puisse refaire son stock de « bonbons spéciaux soin extrême cheveux roux ».</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Les fameux ! glissa Sephiroth</span></span></span> <span><span><span>à Angeal, dans un petit ricanement.</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Ignorant le commentaire, le jeune homme poursuivit : </span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Et cette halte a ruinée ma vie… Le soir même, alors qu’on venait de terminer de monter le campement pour la nuit, j’ai eu le malheur de retirer mon casque un moment donné, et c’est là que c’est arrivé ! Dès que Génésis</span></span></span> <span><span><span>a vu mes cheveux, il a commencé à me dire que c’était une honte de ne pas en prendre plus soin, qu’en tant représentant des roux moi aussi, je devais donner l’exemple et blablabla… Du coup, pour qu’il me laisse enfin tranquille j’ai dû promettre de mieux m’en occuper, et j’ai fait la monumentale erreur d’accepter un de ces fichus bonbons…</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Le seconde classe fit une pause dans son récit comme un frisson d’angoisse parcourait son dos.</span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Quand j’ai de nouveau retiré mon casque pour dormir... c’est là que c’est arrivé : les cheveux ont commencé à pousser et pousser… Une chance que par réflexe j’ai remis mon casque, c’est comme ça que je me suis aperçu que ça stoppait la pousse ! J’ai essayé de le retirer à plusieurs reprises après ça, mais à chaque fois ça repoussait. Depuis, je dois faire le point deux fois par semaine avec le département scientifique pour tester des remèdes et voir où ça en est…</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais pourtant, là, tu ne portes pas ton casque, nota Zack.</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Le roux porta une main à son bonnet. </span> </p>
<p>—  <span><span><span>Apparemment, il semble que ce soit la matière du casque qui empêche mes cheveux de pousser… Je suppose que ce bonnet est fait avec la même matière. </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Un bonnet pareil existait et on t’a laissé pioncer plus d’un mois avec ton casque ? Dur !</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Kunsel</span> <span>pinça les lèvres, il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais maintenant que Zack le lui faisait remarquer, toutes ces nuits gâchées alors qu’il aurait simplement pu porter ce bonnet.</span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>En réalité, intervint Génésis, ce bonnet n’est au point que depuis hier. J’ai moi-même financé son élaboration. </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Ça sonne comme un aveu de culpabilité pour moi, grogna Kunsel.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Et toute cette histoire, ça serait à cause d’un bonbon ? demanda Zack, intrigué.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Quoi d’autre ? C’est la seule explication possible. J’allais très bien avant d’avaler ce truc !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Pourtant, Génésis</span></span></span> <span><span><span>en prend depuis des années et il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé de tel. répondit Sephiroth, perplexe.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Du coup, ce serait quoi ? Une réaction allergique ? avança Angeal. Auquel cas, il faut interdire ces machins de toute urgence, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Sûrement pas ! s’indigna Génésis. J’en ai besoin, moi !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Angeal</span></span></span> <span><span><span>à raison ! Si tes trucs peuvent avoir cet effet, il ne faut pas les laisser en vente libre, ça serait irresponsable !</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Génésis</span> <span>leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre, l’air embêté. </span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Hum, Seph, en fait j’ai peut-être une explication.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Ah vraiment ? lança Kunsel.</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Assis au bord du lit, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, le jeune homme attendait de pied ferme ce que son supérieur avait à dire avec la certitude de pouvoir assouvir son envie de le frapper, une fois qu’il en aurait terminé.</span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Bon ! bon bon</span></span></span><span><span>…</span></span><span><span><span>, c’est vrai, quand j’ai vu que Kunsel</span></span></span> <span><span><span>était roux je lui ai proposé un de mes bonbons, mais… </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Un truc vert et poisseux, je m’en souviens ! coupa Kunsel. Je m’en souviens très bien, parce que je n’avais pas de tout envie de le manger !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Gen</span></span></span><span><span>’… </span></span><span><span><span>Qu’est-ce que tu lui as donné ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Hé ! Me regarde pas</span></span></span> <span><span><span>comme ça, je ne l’ai pas empoisonné, ‘Geal, se défendit Génésis. Je lui ai bien donné un de mes bonbons spéciaux ! Bon, c’est vrai qu’il était peut-être un peu plus vert que les autres, mais… </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Et pourquoi ne l’as-tu</span></span></span> <span><span><span>pas mangé toi-même, celui-là, au lieu de le lui donner ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tu veux rire ? Jamais ! Si tu avais vu la tête de ce truc ! Et puis c’est toi qui dis toujours qu’il ne faut pas gâcher, n’est-ce pas ? Alors je le lui ai donné ! </span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Parce que ça va être de ma faute, en plus ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Eh bien… je ne l’aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais maintenant que tu le dis, toute cette histoire est quand même un peu de ta faute, oui !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tu te fous de moi ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Pas tu tout ! C’est bien toi qui m’avais demandé de te ramener cette bouteille de potion ultra fortifiante pour tes satanées plantes, non ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tu parles de la bouteille que je t’ai demandé de me prendre ? Celle qui m’a coûté un bras et que tu m’as rapportée à moitié entamée ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Bon sang, Angeal, ce n’était que 200 malheureux gils</span></span></span> <span><span><span>!</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Excuse-moi de ne pas être un panier percé !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Dites, sans vouloir vous commander, est-ce que vous pourriez revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse ? soupira</span></span></span> <span><span><span>Sephiroth.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais on est en plein dedans, mon cher ! Je disais que c’était la faute d’Angeal</span></span></span> <span><span><span>et de ses plantes si on en était arrivés là !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Tu pourrais développer ?</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Les yeux fermés et les doigts pinçant l’arrête de son nez, le général sentait poindre un mal de tête. </span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais j’y venais, j’y venais ! Je pense que si le bonbon avait cet aspect, c’est précisément à cause de ce foutu fortifiant d’Angeal</span></span></span> <span><span><span>! Il a dû fuiter dans mon sac... C’est ça d’acheter des produits en promo, on ne sait jamais</span></span></span> <span><span><span>sur quoi on va tomber !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je me retrouve dans cette situation, c’est à cause d’un engrais ? s’exclama Kunsel, sidéré. C’est une blague ?</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’avec cette nouvelle information, les scientifiques réussiront sans doute à trouver un remède à ton problème ! répondit Génésis.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Et tu ne pouvais pas y penser avant ? Genre il y a un mois ? Tu… Tu…</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Bouillonnant de rage, Kunsel</span> <span>sauta hors de son lit, ayant décrété que cette fois, première classe ou non, Génésis</span> <span>ne s’en tirerait pas comme ça. Il s’avança vers lui d’un pas décidé, perdant son drap au passage. Trop remonté pour s’en soucier, le jeune homme poursuivit sa route sans s’arrêter tout en amorçant le poing qu’il comptait abattre sur ce visage moqueur qui l’énervait tant. Malheureusement pour lui, au moment de frapper, un voile blanc s’abattit devant ses yeux. Il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter d’un coup et s’écroula de tout son poids sur Génésis. Surpris, le 1st classe le réceptionna tant bien que mal, manquant de basculer à son tour. </span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Mais ! C’est qu’il a encore essayé de me frapper cette espèce</span></span></span> <span><span><span>de petit…</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Après ce qu’il a dû endurer, qui n’aurait pas essayé, le coupa Angeal.</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Dites, il faudrait peut-être prévenir le médecin, non ? leur fit remarquer Zack, inquiet.</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Portant le jeune homme comme un sac, Génésis</span> <span>lui fit non de la tête. </span> </p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Pas la peine, précisa-t-il, déposant Kunsel</span></span></span> <span><span><span>sur son lit. Il ne s’est pas évanoui, il s’est endormi ! Non mais écoutez-le, il ronfle déjà !</span></span></span></p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Ce n’est pas surprenant. Entre le mois qu’il a passé avec son casque sur la tête et la somme d’énergie incroyable que son organisme a dépensé pour faire pousser ces kilomètres de cheveux, pas étonnant qu’il soit crevé.</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Disant cela, Sephiroth</span> <span>ramassa le drap abandonné au sol par son cadet, puis s’approcha du lit pour l’en recouvrir. Frissonnant au contact du tissu, Kunsel</span> <span>se replia un peu sur lui-même en couinant, avant de recommencer à ronfler de plus belle, arrachant un léger sourire à l’argenté. Ne voyant à présent plus de raison de rester dans l’infirmerie maintenant qu’il connaissait le fin mot de l’histoire, il décida de se retirer, aussitôt imité par Génésis. </span> </p>
<p><span>Angeal, quant à lui, resta quelques minutes de plus pour discuter un peu avec Zack avant de prendre congé à son tour. Son disciple</span> <span>avait, lui aussi, besoin de repos pour récupérer sa voix. </span> </p>
<p> <span><span><br/></span></span><span><span> ***</span></span><span><span><br/></span></span></p>
<p><span>Lorsque Kunsel</span> <span>ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il eut l’impression de sortir d’un très long sommeil. Sa tête le lançait un peu et il avait la bouche sèche. Un rapide coup d’œil lui apprit qu’il se trouvait toujours dans l’infirmerie. En revanche, Zack, lui, n’y ét</span>ait plus.</p>
<p>— <span><span><span>Combien de temps j’ai pu dormir…</span></span></span></p>
<p><span>Dans une grimace il se redressa et, portant une main à sa tête douloureuse, se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus ni casque, ni bonnet sur la tête. Pris d’une pointe de stresse, son cœur commença à s’emballer dangereusement. Il empoigna ses cheveux, retint son souffle un moment, se préparant au pire, </span><span>et </span><span>attendit.</span> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, puis une minute sans que rien </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>n’arrive</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>. Le jeune homme roux relâcha progressivement ses cheveux et s’autorisa à respirer de nouveau </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>en constatant</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span> que rien de catastrophique ne </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>se produisait</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>. Il passa et repassa ses mains sur sa tête, redécouvrant presque incrédule le plaisir simple de pouvoir le faire. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span><span><span><span>Alors</span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span>, sans qu’il ne puisse rien contrôler, </span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span>Kunsel</span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span> sentit ses épaules</span></span></span></span> <span><span><span><span>trembler, </span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span>puis</span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span> ses larmes </span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span>commencer à</span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span> rouler le long de ses joues. Aussitôt, il attrapa le drap de son lit, pressa son visage dedans et se laissa aller à la plus grosse crise de larme libératrice de sa vie. </span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span>Son cauchemar était enfin derrière lui.</span></span></span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après plusieurs examens de contrôle, Kunsel reçut enfin l’autorisation de rentrer chez lui, moyennant quelques jours de repos, au calme.  </p><p>Une fois arrivé devant son appartement, il jeta un œil à la porte d’à côté. Il était à peine midi, Zack devait certainement être à la tour Shinra ou en mission, à cette heure. Il soupira, pénétra chez lui et fonça presque sur son portable. À trois reprises, il entama un message à destination du brun, avant de l’effacer et de recommencer. Recontacter Zack s’avérait un peu plus compliqué qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.  </p><p>Au final, après plus d’un quart d’heure de réflexion, il parvint tout de même à envoyer un très sobre « je suis sorti de l’infirmerie tout à l’heure », espérant que le brun lui renvoie un message qui lui donnerait matière à entamer une discussion. Malheureusement, celui-ci n’avait daigné répondre qu’un simple « super ! », auquel il ne voyait pas du tout quoi ajouter.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Bon sang, Zack, tu aurais pu faire un effort, me demander comment j’allais, au moins ! grogna le roux, fourrant avec déception son téléphone dans sa poche. </span></span></span></p><p>Pas vraiment habitué à avoir des jours de congé, Kunsel tourna un moment dans son petit appartement avant de décider de s’affaler sur son lit. Après tout, le médecin lui avait bien dit et répété de se reposer.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tsss, c’est ridicule, je suis parfaitement reposé ! ronchonna-t-il, attrapant sa télécommande. </span></span></span></p><p>À la recherche de quelque chose à regarder, il arrêta son choix sur une série. N’ayant que très rarement l’occasion de regarder la télé, il ne connaissait rien de ce programme, mais de toute manière, son esprit était tellement ailleurs que ce qui passait à l’écran importait peu. Toutes les cinq minutes, le jeune homme ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter un œil à son réveil, déplorant que le temps s’écoule si lentement, jusqu’à ce qu’il en vienne à s’endormir d’ennui, sans même s’en apercevoir.  </p><p>Lorsqu’il se réveilla, son téléviseur était passé en veille et son réveil indiquait 19h12. Un peu désorienté, Kunsel fronça les sourcils. Avait-t-il dormi quelques heures ? Une journée entière ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Un peu vaseux, le roux s’étira et tendit la main pour se saisir de son téléphone, sur la table de nuit. Lorsqu’il aperçut le nom de Zack sur l’écran, toute sa fatigue s’envola aussitôt. Il se redressa en un quart de seconde et ouvrit le message que le brun lui avait envoyé : </p><p>« Hé, voisin ! Une pizza ce soir, pour fêter ta sortie de l’hôpital ? » </p><p>Le cœur de Kunsel rata un battement, le mail datait de quatre heures auparavant.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Et merde, MERDE ! </span></span></span></p><p>Son front se plissa sous la contrariété. Rater une si belle occasion de se retrouver seul avec Zack, alors que l’initiative venait du brun en plus.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Peut-être qu’il n’est pas trop tard… </span></span></span></p><p>Les mains moites, le jeune homme s’apprêtait à répondre à l’invitation, quand des coups contre sa porte d’entrée se firent entendre. Abandonnant aussitôt son téléphone, Kunsel bondit hors du lit et fila au pas de course jusqu’à l’entrée. Zack, c’était forcément lui, qui d’autre ? Fébrile, il actionna la poignée et ouvrit. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Za… Zack ! Hey !  </span></span></span></p><p>Il fit au brun un petit coucou de la main, tandis qu’un sourire idiot commença à pointer sur ses lèvres. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel ? répondit l’intéressé, incertain.  </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Oui ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>No… Non, rien ! </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Attends… Je rêve ou tu as encore eu un doute sur le fait que c’était moi ? s’exclama Kunsel, complètement sidéré. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ben… C’est que t’as encore changé de coiffure et que t’as plus de bonnet… Du coup j’ai préféré être sûr. T’aurais très bien pu être ton frère ! </span></span></span></p><p>Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je n’ai pas de frère, ni de sœur, ni personne d’autre dans ma famille susceptible d’être pris pour moi, ok ?  Du coup, la prochaine fois que tu vois quelqu’un qui me ressemble, essaie de ne plus avoir l’air perdu et pars du principe que c’est moi ! Ça devient de plus en plus vexant, tu sais... </span></span></span></p><p>Zack se gratta la tête, affichant un air d’enfant pris en faute.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ok, je suis désolé… Tu veux bien accepter une pizza d’excuse ? tenta-t-il, désignant les cartons posés à ses pieds. T’as pas répondu à mon message, ça n’arrive jamais d’habitude, du coup je me suis dit que tu l’avais peut-être pas vu... Dans le doute, j’en ai pris une pour toi quand même. </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux, sentant son sourire idiot revenir. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… je m’étais endormi, avoua-t-il, mais si j’avais été réveillé, j’aurais accepté la proposition avec plaisir. Ça ne fait pas 24 heures que je suis en congé forcé et je m’ennuie déjà à mourir. </span></span></span></p><p>Sur ces mots, il ouvrit un peu plus sa porte et se décala, invitant son voisin à entrer. Sans hésiter, Zack attrapa ses pizzas et pénétra dans le petit appartement avec plaisir.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu peux les poser ici ! indiqua le roux, pointant du doigt la table basse qui trônait dans son salon. </span></span></span></p><p>S’exécutant, le brun pris place et s’assit en tailleur autour de ladite table dans la foulée. De son côté, Kunsel attrapa des verres dans son coin cuisine, les déposa à côté des cartons à pizza et devant le silence ambiant, commença à se triturer les doigts nerveusement. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… Je vais mettre de la musique, si tu veux bien, ça sera un peu moins gênant. </span></span></span></p><p>Joignant l’acte à la parole, le jeune homme alluma la petite radio posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. </p><p>Le suivant des yeux, Zack le regarda faire, haussant un sourcil, intrigué.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s’enquit le roux, encore plus mal à l’aise qu’avant d’allumer son appareil. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Pour rien, je me demandais juste ce que tu trouvais gênant ? C’est d’être seul avec moi. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ben… un peu, oui. Je veux dire, après ma déclaration et ce qu’on a failli faire ensemble la dernière fois, je t’avoue que ça me rend un peu nerveux. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? </span></span></span></p><p>Ne semblant pas perturbé le moins du monde, Zack ouvrit un des cartons à pizza et en saisit une part, se demandant si oui ou non, Kunsel allait finir par le rejoindre autours de la table.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Euh… parce que… Je sais pas, j’avais peur qu’à cause de ça plus rien ne soit naturel entre nous, ou qu’on ne trouve rien à se dire… et comme je déteste les silences... </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Écoute, je crois que tu te poses trop de question. Assieds-toi et prend de la pizza, tu verras, ça ira mieux !  </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel poussa un soupir pour la forme, puis vint finalement prendre place en face de son voisin, lequel lui fourra presque une part de pizza dans la bouche, avant qu’il ne recommence avec ses doutes et ses angoisses.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ok, c’est bon j’ai compris, j’arrête de me prendre la tête, céda-t-il, mordant dans la part que lui tendait Zack. </span></span></span></p><p>Tout en mâchant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du brun et il se fit la réflexion qu’il serait sans doute nettement plus heureux s’il parvenait à être au moins à moitié aussi spontané et confiant que lui.  </p><p>« Je pourrais peut-être essayer de lui dire ce qui me passe par la tête, sans penser aux conséquences »  </p><p>Le jeune homme secoua la tête, doutant d’en être capable.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est difficile pour toi, on dirait, d’arrêter de te prendre la tête ! fit remarquer Zack. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Je pensais justement que la vie serait bien plus simple si j’arrivais à ne plus le faire. </span></span></span></p><p>Curieux, Zack haussa un sourcil.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Qu’est ce qui t’en empêche ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>J’en sais rien… la peur… je suppose ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>La peur ? répéta Zack, pas certain de comprendre. Quelle peur ? </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel reposa la part de pizza qu’il tenait.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ben…, commença-t-il, je pense que j’ai beaucoup trop peur de gâcher ce... je ne sais pas trop quoi qu’il y a entre nous, en disant ou faisant un truc idiot, ou encore en paraissant ennuyeux, en ne trouvant rien à te dire par exemple… du coup ça me rend nerveux. </span></span></span></p><p>Le brun se gratta la tempe.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est pas justement en étant nerveux que tu risques de faire toutes ces choses ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Sans doute… </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Alors détend-toi, mec, dis tout ce que t’as envie de dire sans flipper ! En plus, t’as plus ton casque vissé sur la tête h-24 et t’as de nouveau des cheveux, donc tout va bien, relax ! </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel s’autorisa un sourire avant de reprendre son morceau de pizza et d’y mordre avec plaisir.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Si je dois dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, osa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Je peux te poser une question ?  </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Évidement ! répondit le brun, la bouche pleine. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Euh… c’est un peu indiscret, ok, mais je repensais à la nuit ou on a failli le faire, t’avais l’air tellement à l’aise… Est-ce que tu l’avais déjà fait avec un mec avant ça ? </span></span></span></p><p>Cette fois, Zack prit le temps d’avaler avant de répondre :  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Non, jamais… Mais je me suis dit que ça ne devait pas être bien différent d’avec une fille… Dans tous les cas, il suffit de se laisser aller, savoir ce qu’il faut faire ça vient tout seul. </span></span></span></p><p>Disant cela, il attrapa une nouvelle part de pizza, la troisième, qu’il entama sans attendre. Kunsel, lui, toujours sur sa première part, lorgnait le reste dans le carton, une moue dubitative aux lèvres.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Pas très faim ? s’enquit Zack. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est pas ça, non… </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>T’aime pas alors ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Pas ça non plus, répondit le jeune homme, sentant son embarras revenir en quatrième vitesse. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Eh ben ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Disons… Que j’anticipe peut-être un peu trop ce qui pourrait se produire après le repas… Et que du coup, je me dis que trop manger pourrait être un très mauvais plan. Mon transit a tendance à être un peu trop rapide si je mange trop, du coup… Enfin tu vois...  </span></span></span></p><p>Un peu à la ramasse, le brun lui lança un regard interrogatif.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ben non… je vois pas vraiment, désolé… </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel leva les yeux au ciel.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Bon sang, Zack, suis un peu, enfin !! grogna le roux, les joues de plus en plus colorées. Si jamais mon transit se met en marche trop vite, on pourra sûrement pas… </span></span></span></p><p>Incapable de finir cette phrase déjà bien trop gênante pour lui, le jeune homme la termina en mimant l’acte de manière assez explicite avec ses doigts. S’en suivirent plusieurs secondes de silence avant que le cerveau du brun ne daigne traiter l’information.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Oooooh, fit-t-il, comprenant enfin ou son voisin voulait en venir. Tu veux dire qu’après manger, tu aimerais qu’on…  </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Disons plutôt que je me demandais si toi, t’aurais pas envie qu’on le fasse… coupa-t-il. Auquel cas, il faudrait que je m’arrête de manger maintenant. </span></span></span></p><p>Réfléchissant sérieusement à la question, Zack regarda tour à tour les pizzas, puis le roux, avant qu’une légère grimace de contrariété ne vienne s’imprimer sur son visage.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ça serait quand même con de gaspiller la nourriture, quand même. lança-t-il, se saisissant d’une nouvelle part. </span></span></span></p><p>Légèrement frustré par cette réponse, le roux tapota du doigt sur la table basse. Les yeux rivés sur sa pizza, il ne parvenait toutefois pas à se décider à prendre une nouvelle part.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu sais, finit-il par dire. Personnellement, je n’ai rien contre le fait de faire réchauffer une pizza, ou même de la manger froide… Du coup, ça ne serait vraiment pas du gâchis. </span></span></span></p><p>À ces mots, il referma son carton, puis releva les yeux vers le brun. En réponse, celui-ci baissa les siens sur ce qu’il lui restait à engloutir.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Hum… Je vois, lâcha-t-il, tout en hochant la tête. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Quoi donc ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Laisse-moi encore dix petites minutes et je serais prêt à passer... au dessert, conclut-il, affichant un sourire équivoque.  </span></span></span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh bon sang , qu'il est long ce chapitre x) Et dire que j'ai faillis couper la moitié de la scène comme un enfoiré x) ( si quelqu'un commente en me disant " tu aurais dû ", je ne réponds plus de rien xD )<br/>bref, place aux galipettes !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achevant de lécher sur ses doigts les dernières traces de sa pizza, Zack vint tapoter son ventre en soupirant de satisfaction. Il fit ensuite craquer son cou, inclinant sa tête de gauche à droite, puis reporta son attention sur Kunsel.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ok ! Je suis prêt à manger mon dessert ! annonça-t-il, se frottant les mains. </span></span></span></p><p>Le roux reposa son verre d’eau vide, incertain de la conduite à adopter. Devait-il se lever et inviter Zack à le suivre dans sa chambre ? Attendre que son voisin ne prenne les choses en main ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un des doigts du brun vint effleurer les siens, toujours fermement crispés sur son verre.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Hum ? fit-il, sortant de ses pensées.  </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ça va ? Tu fixes dans le vide depuis tout à l’heure.  </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hein ? Oh ! Oui, oui, je pensais juste… Enfin je me demandais… </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu…euh... Tu veux qu’on y aille tout de suite, ou… termina Zack, jetant un coup d’œil en coin vers la chambre de son ami. </span></span></span></p><p>Un peu surpris, Kunsel relâcha enfin sa prise sur son verre et vint doucement mêler ses doigts à ceux du brun, affichant un léger sourire. Étrangement, le ton hésitant de Zack avait suffi à le détendre. Le fait qu’il ne soit pas aussi confiant qu’il voulait le faire croire le rassurait un peu. Il commençait même à le soupçonner d’avoir en partie feint son assurance dans le but de paraître plus « cool ». Cette idée le fit sourire franchement, cette fois. </p><p>— <span><span><span>J’ai vraiment envie qu’on y aille…, oui.  </span></span></span></p><p>Disant cela, il se leva et entraîna son voisin dans sa chambre à sa suite.  </p><p> </p><p>Désormais l’un en face de l’autre au beau milieu de la petite pièce, la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes commença à monter. Timidement, Kunsel vint se plaquer contre Zack. Il enroula doucement ses bras autours de sa taille et cacha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. En retour, le brun vint délicatement caresser la nuque de son voisin d’une main, lui provoquant un frisson de plaisir.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack…, souffla-t-il, se décollant un peu pour lui faire face. </span></span></span></p><p>Il ne parvint cependant à soutenir son regard que quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. L’ambiance était tellement différente de la dernière fois, dans la chambre de Zack. Les lumières avaient beau être éteintes, il faisait encore beaucoup trop clair dans la pièce pour qu’il ne se sente pas embarrassé. De plus, il avait attiré Zack dans la chambre lui-même, cette fois. Le brun devait donc attendre qu’il se montre au moins un peu entreprenant. Seulement voilà, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire à présent.  </p><p>« Se laisser aller pour savoir ce qu’il faut faire, et ça vient tout seul…Tsss quelle connerie » pensa-t-il.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Quelque chose qui va pas ? s’enquit Zack, à la vue des plis contrariés entre les sourcils du roux. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… J’ai gaspillé toute ma cartouche de confiance en moi pour t’attirer ici…, et maintenant je suis planté là, comme un con, à ne pas savoir ce que je dois faire. </span></span></span></p><p>Un petit silence accueillit cet aveu.   </p><p>— <span><span><span>Oh ! Eh ben… On pourrait peut-être, je sais pas…, répondit finalement le brun. </span></span></span></p><p>Commençant à se balancer d’un pied sur l’autre, il se gratta la tête, un peu perdu. À sa grande surprise, la nervosité de son vis-à-vis était contagieuse. Il s’écarta un peu de lui.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu… tu m’excuses une minute ? Il faut que je… </span></span></span></p><p>Supposant que Zack voulait se rendre aux toilettes, Kunsel hocha la tête. Il se décala pour aller s’asseoir sur son lit, et fut plus que surpris de voir le brun commencer à faire des accroupissements au beau milieu de sa chambre.  </p><p>Après une série d’une trentaine de mouvements, le brun, reboosté, sentit sa confiance revenir.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ok ! déclara-t-il. C’est bon, j’ai de nouveau les idées en place ! </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel, lui, ne put s’empêche de rire.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Oh ! C’est donc à ça que ça sert, tout tes accroupissements ! </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Hey ! Tu peux te toujours moquer, mais ça marche vraiment ! assura Zack, avec le sourire. </span></span></span></p><p>Il vint s’asseoir à côté de son ami, et alors qu’il détaillait son visage, son sourire se mua en un air sérieux que Kunsel ne lui connaissait pas. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Pou… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je vais recommencer à être mal à l’aise, tu sais… </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Pour rien… Je me disais juste que t’étais quand même vachement sexy, finalement. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Te fous pas de moi ! répondit-il, lui donnant un coup de coude un peu trop fort. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de sexy chez moi ? </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est pas toi qui me disais la dernière fois que tu n’avais « pas de complexes » et que tu te trouvais « plutôt agréable à regarder » ? taquina Zack. </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel leva les yeux au ciel.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Et ça, FORCEMENT, tu t’en souviens ! </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Angeal dit que j’ai un don pour me rappeler les choses, uniquement quand c’est susceptible d’emmerder les autres, confia le brun, se grattant l’arrière de la tête. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Oh ! Et il a tellement raison ! </span></span></span></p><p>Cette fois-ci, c’est Zack qui donna un coup de coude à son voisin.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Sinon… Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu’il y a de sexy chez toi, reprit Zack, de nouveau sérieux, je dirais tes yeux… tes taches de rousseur, ta… </span></span></span></p><p>Disant cela, il approcha son visage de celui du roux, lequel ferma les yeux, s’avançant également. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tout le corps de Kunsel s’électrisa. Il attrapa une des bretelles du brun et tira dessus pour l’attirer à lui, alors qu’il basculait doucement sur le lit. Il vint ensuite mêler sa main libre à la crinière de Zack, refermant sa prise sur une poignée de cheveux.  </p><p>Le baiser entre les deux jeunes hommes s’intensifia d’un coup. Le roux poussa un petit gémissement, entrouvrant ses lèvres, brèche que son amant utilisa à son avantage. Doucement, il y glissa la langue, venant chahuter son homologue. Un nouveau petit cri échappa à Kunsel quand Zack passa sa main sous son t-shirt, pour le lui relever.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Mmmh… Attend… </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Quoi ? Ça va trop vite ? demanda le brun, l’air un peu soucieux. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Non, c’est pas ça… Seulement, je trouve pas très juste que tu en sois déjà à me déshabiller, j’ai qu’un t-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement, alors que de ton côté, tu as encore tout ton uniforme. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Oh ! Ben on a tout intérêt à vite le retirer, du coup, répondit Zack. </span></span></span></p><p>Joignant l’acte à la parole, le jeune homme se redressa et entreprit de commencer par détacher son épaisse ceinture portant la marque du SOLDAT. </p><p>— <span><span><span>« On », répéta Kunsel, se redressant à son tour. Il faut que je t’aide, alors ? </span></span></span></p><p>Plus rhétorique qu’autre chose, il s’attaqua aussitôt aux épaulettes du brun, sans attendre de réponse à sa question. Les mains tremblantes d’excitation, il en déboucla une à une toutes les attaches, tandis que Zack, venu à bout de sa ceinture, retirait à présent les chaussures qu’il n’avait pas eu la correction d’enlever en entrant.  </p><p>La main posée sur l’une des deux ceintures qui fermaient le pantalon de son vis-à-vis, Kunsel lâcha un soupir frustré.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Bon sang ! Pourquoi il y a autant de choses à retirer sur ce foutu uniforme… </span></span></span></p><p>Abandonnant sa deuxième chaussure au sol, Zack répondit à la plainte par un sourire amusé, suivit d’un baiser qui s’avéra au final bien plus enflammé que ce qu’il avait prévu au départ. Et lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme se débarrassa en quatrième vitesse de ce qui lui restait de vêtements. </p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est bon ? Je suis assez déshabillé pour toi maintenant ? questionna-t-il, revenant taquiner le t-shirt du roux. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Pour être plus à poil que ça, il faudrait que tu enlèves tes boucles d’oreilles. </span></span></span></p><p>À ces mots, il vint se coller à lui pour lui mordiller un lobe. L’attention arracha un puissant gémissement de plaisir au brun, suivit d’une réaction physique que Kunsel, tout contre lui, ne put manquer. </p><p>— <span><span><span>C’est vraiment ton truc… les oreilles, lui souffla-t-il entre deux mordillements. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Ah… aaah ! Crois-moi, j’en suis le premier surpris, avoua-t-il, faisant remonter le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis, bien décidé à enfin le lui retirer. </span></span></span></p><p>Alors qu’il le jetait au loin, son amant en profita pour se retrancher sous la couverture. Il s’y tortilla un moment avant d’en ressortir le reste de ses vêtements, qu’il envoya retrouver ceux de Zack sur le sol. Puis, d’un petit mouvement de l’index, il invita le brun à le rejoindre. Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme se glissa sous la couette à son tour. Venant poser une main sur la hanche du roux, il l’attira à lui pour le gratifier d’un baiser empressé ou transpirait l’impatience. </p><p>Arrivé à bout de souffle, Kunsel s’écarta légèrement pour reprendre pieds, avant de mieux revenir se coller au brun.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>J’ai réussi à réveiller la bête, on dirait, constata Zack. </span></span></span></p><p>Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, désireux de venir taquiner « la bête » en question. Celle-ci tressauta sous la pression de ses doigts, et une petite goutte perla à son extrémité. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Za… Zack… </span></span></span></p><p>Entreprenant d’embrasser, de sucer, de mordre la peau légèrement salée du cou du brun, Kunsel remonta progressivement jusqu’à atteindre l’oreille, au creux de laquelle il vint introduire sa langue avant de susurrer :  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… J’ai des capotes et du lubrifiant, dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. </span></span></span></p><p>Disant cela, il se redressa, passa à quatre pattes par-dessus le corps Zack, lequel en profita pour admirer la vue, et sortit du meuble ce dont il avait besoin. Il déposa le tube de lubrifiant sur le matelas, et tendit le préservatif au brun avant de se recoucher sur le dos. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu veux me la mettre ? demanda-t-il, rosissant à vue d’œil. </span></span></span></p><p>Et comme Zack le regardait, intrigué, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de la capote qu’il avait en main, le roux vint effleurer son membre de son index.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je parle de ta bite… pas du préservatif, répondit-il, parfaitement rouge, cette fois. </span></span></span></p><p>Devant la gêne du jeune homme visible à des kilomètres, Zack ne put retenir un rire. Rentrant dans son jeu, il ouvrit le sachet, déroula la protection sur son sexe, et après avoir laissé traîner une main caressante sur les abdos finement dessinés offerts à lui, il se pencha pour venir lui glisser au creux de l’oreille : </p><p>— <span><span><span>Oui… Je veux te la mettre. </span></span></span></p><p>À cette phrase, un spasme d’excitation s’empara de Kunsel et son membre tressauta, venant toucher le ventre du brun. Celui-ci déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son cou, avant de se redresser et de se saisir du tube de lubrifiant et du deuxième oreiller présent sur le lit. En silence, il plaça une main sous les fesses du roux, l’incitant à lever le bassin afin placer l’oreiller en dessous.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>ça sera plus pratique et plus confortable, fit-il. </span></span></span></p><p>Le jeune homme ouvrit ensuite le tube de lubrifiant, en versa une bonne dose sur deux de ses doigts qu’il vint appliquer contre l’orifice du roux. A ce contact, le roux se contracta. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Aaah… Zack… gémit-il, resserrant ses cuisses contre lui. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Détends-toi, ok ? conseilla l’intéressé, d’une voix douce. </span></span></span></p><p>Le roux approuva de la tête, comme son amant commençait doucement à lui masser l’intimité. Plusieurs minutes durant, sous les soupirs de Kunsel, ses doigts caressèrent, formant de petits cercles autours de l’entrée convoitée, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se détende assez pour qu’il soit en mesure d’y glisser les doigts.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Haaan ! </span></span></span></p><p>Le bassin du roux se souleva et les doigts intrus de Zack furent accueillis par plusieurs petits spasmes. Lorsqu’ils cessèrent, il amorça un léger va et vient que les hanches de Kunsel ne tardèrent pas à suivre.  </p><p>Détachant quelques secondes le regard de sa tâche, les yeux du brun vinrent se perdre sur le corps de son amant qui ondulait sous l’effet du plaisir. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers son visage : ses yeux étaient clos, concentrés sur ce qu’il ressentait, sa bouche, entrouverte, laissait échapper des soupirs et gémissements qu’il trouvait si excitants.  </p><p>Tendu comme jamais, Zack déglutit et laissa entendre un son rauque qui attira aussitôt l’attention de son partenaire. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, les planta dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et, lui caressant les cuisses du bout des doigts, afficha un petit sourire entendu.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack… viens…, ronronna-t-il presque. </span></span></span></p><p>Trop excité pour répondre quoi que ce soit, le brun, la bouche entrouverte, se contenta de hocher plusieurs fois la tête. Délicatement, il retira ses doigts, appliqua une nouvelle dose de lubrifiant, puis vint se placer devant l’orifice du roux.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… Je vais entrer, d’accord ? le prévint-il. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>O… Ok… </span></span></span></p><p>Kunsel ferma les yeux, attrapa les bords de son oreiller et ressentit une vive pulsion dans le bas ventre, tandis que le gland du brun s’insinuait en lui. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements et sa respiration devient saccadée : Enfin, après tout ce temps, il ne faisait plus qu’un avec Zack. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Ça va ? s’enquit celui-ci, sentant son corps entier trembler. </span></span></span></p><p>Emporté par un torrent de nouvelles émotions, le roux répondit par un léger hochement de tête, suivi d’un grognement inintelligible.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je vais bouger pour changer de position, ok ? avertit le brun. </span></span></span></p><p>S’enfonçant plus loin dans l’intimité de son amant, il vint s’allonger sur lui, en équilibre sur les avant-bras, et approcha sa tête pour l’embrasser. Répondant avec avidité au baiser, Kunsel commença à lui caressa le dos, laissant courir ses mains de la naissance des fesses de Zack à ses épaules, auxquelles il s’arrima tandis que le brun entamait un lent va-et-vient.  </p><p>Se calant sur le mouvement, le bassin du roux se mit à bouger lui aussi. Il releva un peu plus ses jambes, permettant à Zack de s’introduire plus profondément et d’atteindre à plusieurs reprises son point sensible, par la même occasion.  </p><p>De plus en plus excité par les gémissements, tout contre son oreille, le brun accéléra progressivement le rythme, laissant échapper des exclamations de plaisir à son tour. Sa voix sensuelle et son souffle chaud sur le cou de son amant achevèrent de lui faire perdre pieds. Se laissant totalement aller, Kunsel sentit une première vague de jouissance le traverser. Il cambra tout son corps, tandis que ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de son partenaire.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Zack… T’arrêtes pas ! supplia-t-il presque, devinant une nouvelle vague imminente de liquide qui ne demandait qu’à s’écouler de son membre. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>J’en avais pas l’intention, répondit le brun, luttant un peu pour ne pas venir trop vite. </span></span></span></p><p>Donnant un nouveau coup de rein, plus fort que les autres, il imprima un nouveau rythme, plus lent, plus profond, leur arrachant à tous les deux de puissants gémissements. Puis, dans une brusque accélération, ceux-ci devinrent rapidement des cris.  </p><p>En totale perte de contrôle, les mouvements des deux jeunes hommes n’avaient plus rien de doux ni de réguliers. Ils étaient au contraire devenus saccadé, rapides et frénétiques, jusqu’à ce que d’un coup, Kunsel ne stoppe tout geste. Son corps tout entier se tendit, il rejeta la tête en arrière, et dans plusieurs spasmes successifs, se déversa contre son ventre, avant de sentir tous ses muscles se relâcher.  </p><p>Zack, de son coté, ayant stoppé son pilonnage pour laisser le roux profiter, se demanda quelques secondes s’il pouvait finir ce qu’il avait commencé, ou s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se retirer avant de le faire. Cela dit, il n’eut pas à poser la question à son amant.  </p><p>Redescendu de son nuage, Kunsel, un air satisfait greffé au visage, recommença doucement à onduler des hanches et, venant appuyer sur ses fesses, incita le brun à bouger de nouveau le bassin. Dans son état d’excitation, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux petites minutes pour arriver au bord de la jouissance. Tremblant, il ralentit la cadence de nouveau.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Kunsel…,articula-t-il, fébrilement. Fais-moi ton truc... aux oreilles… </span></span></span></p><p>Un sourire aux lèvres, le roux accéda à sa requête avec plaisir. Il insinua sa langue dans le pavillon qui s’offrait à lui, en dessina les contours avant de venir s’attaquer au lobe, rougi de plaisir.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Aaaah… je vais… </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Vas-y, lui murmura Kunsel. </span></span></span></p><p>Dans un ultime coup de rein, le jeune homme se libéra avec un grognement appréciateur et retomba de tout son poids sur le roux. Loin de s’en trouver ennuyé, celui-ci le serra fort contre lui et lui déposa plusieurs baisers dans les cheveux.  </p><p>Lorsqu’il retrouva son souffle, Zack redressa la tête puis, souriant à Kunsel, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de doucement se retirer, et de rouler sur le côté.  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Je… Je t’aime Zack, ne put s’empêcher de lâcher le roux, blottissant sa tête contre son épaule.  </span></span></span></p><p>Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence uniquement rompu par la respiration des deux amants. Un peu troublé, Zack ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait répondre. Il referma son bras sur l’épaule de son ami, la massa doucement, puis finit par lui proposer d’aller prendre leur douche ensemble.  </p><p>Les deux amants se détendirent un long moment sous l’eau chaude, flirtant légèrement dans la petite cabine, s’embrassant à l’occasion. N’ayant pas la moindre envie que le brun retourne terminer sa soirée dans son appartement, Kunsel fit tout pour faire durer la douche le plus possible, et quand Zack en sortit finalement, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  </p><p>Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le brun ne semblait du tout disposé à rentrer chez lui. Alors qu’il sortait tout juste de la cabine de douche à son tour, ayant décidé de la prolonger de quelques minutes après le départ de Zack, il vit ce dernier rentrer de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour lancer la lessive de son uniforme. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Mec, tu veux que je change les draps du lit pendant que tu te sèches ? demanda-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde. </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Euh... Tu… Oui, si tu veux, répondit le roux, légèrement désorienté. </span></span></span></p><p>Il lui indiqua néanmoins ou se trouvait le linge propre et, un peu hébété, le regarda ressortir de la pièce, la literie sous le bras.  </p><p>Une fois sec et prêt à se mettre au lit, Kunsel retourna dans la chambre, et c’est un Zack déjà somnolent qu’il retrouva dans son lit. </p><p>— <span><span><span>Tu…Tu restes pour la nuit ? s’exclama-t-il, s’empressant de le rejoindre.  </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Parce que tu voulais pas ? J’avais supposé que… </span></span></span></p><p>— <span><span><span>Si… Bien sûr que si ! coupa le roux, trop heureux de s’installer contre lui. J’avais vraiment pas envie que cette soirée se termine…, ajouta-t-il dans un bâillement, rosissant légèrement. </span></span></span></p><p>Un moment de silence accueillit son aveu, puis, venant distraitement lui caresser les cheveux, Zack répondit :  </p><p>— <span><span><span>Alors... On pourrait-peut être recommencer demain ? </span></span></span></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>